Super Mario High School
by ForbiddenxSimplicity
Summary: All Rosalina wanted was to feel normal. All she wanted was to go on fun adventures like the rest of the Mario characters. With the help of a mysterious letter, Rosalina is invited to the next Mario adventure. High School. Rosalina/Waluigi
1. The Mysterious Letter

If there was one thing Rosalina could never get tired of, it was all the stories Mario had on his adventures in Mushroom Kingdom. Every adventure intrigued the cosmic princess. She could sit for hours listening to Mario and never get bored but every time he'd leave to go back to his planet, she'd get saddened. A part of her wished to go down with him and have some sort of experience of her own. But this wasn't her destiny. She was destined to be stuck in her comet observatory with her lumas. It wasn't that she detested her lumas. She loved them with all her heart. A part of her simply wished for something more.

After making sure all her lumas were sent to bed, Rosalina decided to make a visit to the library. Whenever she felt lonely, she could count on books to keep her company. As Rosalina walked sat down in her rocking chair with a book in her hand, she couldn't bring herself to open the book. Her thoughts were too occupied with the new story Mario had told her today. This particular story sparked her interest. Most of the time, Mario would tell Rosalina about the various times he had saved Princess Peach from Bowser but every now and then, there would be a story of a completely different nature. Today, Mario told Rosalina of how he and his friends participated in a tournament of soccer. _'Super Mario Strikers was it?' _She thought. Mario told her of the victories, defeats, and even the rules that came with soccer. The sport sounded dangerous to Rosalina but she was inclined to trying it out some time…_If she was ever given the chance_…

The game of Super Mario Strikers was only one of the many stories Mario told Rosalina about that didn't involve saving a princess from a villain. There was the many Mario Parties Mario was involved in. There was Mario Tennis. There was one that involved Olympics. There was Mario Golf and there was even a story for some dance dance revolution adventure Mario had. Rosalina could only imagine how each experience truly felt.

There was a time where Rosalina was invited to participate in an experience similar to Mario's. It involved karting. Rosalina couldn't think of a time where she felt as much fun as she did in the grand prix for Mario Kart. It was intense, dangerous, and outrageous at times but Rosalina savored every minute. It was her first time ever driving anything that wasn't a space ship but she had a knack for driving. She may not have gotten first place but third place wasn't so bad out twelve considering this was her first time. Rosalina smiled at the thought of holding her third place trophy in front of a sea of screaming fans. She may not have gotten a chance to make many friends during the grand prix but every moment was spent in euphoria. Most of the time she tried to make friends, it would go in vain simply due to the fact that she spent most of her concentration on avoiding shells and explosions. Eventually her efforts were successful and she befriended Peach and Daisy. Soon enough, she become good friends with both and actually had what many people called "best friends."

Rosalina smiled at that thought but was immediately interrupted with a ringing coming from her main computer. She got up from her rocking chair and went to find the cause behind the ringing computer. When she arrived to the computer, the ringing stopped and the screen looked normal. _'Hmm…That's strange…I must be hearing things.' _She left the computer alone, turned around, and saw a small shape of a rectangle on the ground. Rosalina got a better look of the rectangle and indentified it as an envelope. She picked up the envelope and saw her name written in cursive on the front with no return address. _'Odd…'_ She turned the envelope around and saw a sticker of a mushroom that kept the envelope closed. She removed the sticker and pulled out the letter in the envelope. Before she could even read the first sentence, a white light blasted through the room and wind swirled all around her. Rosalina didn't know what was going on but she knew enough to know that she was being transported somewhere.

Once the winds and white lights died down, Rosalina looked at her surroundings and saw that she was standing in front of Mushroom Castle. To her left, Rosalina saw a group of familiar faces that could only be Mario and his friends he often talked about in his stories. Still holding on to her letter, Rosalina could only wonder, _'Why am I here?'_

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry that if you think it sucks but believe me when I say this, it will get better. I'd really appreciate it if you could review and tell me your opinions. Thank you =)


	2. Principal Toadsworth

Rosalina stood her ground dumbfounded. It wasn't that she was displeased on her location; She simply didn't know why she was there. More importantly, she wondered why there were six familiar figurines to her left. The most notable of the group was none other than Mario. Next to him stood Luigi and Daisy, gossiping to Peach. Behind the four, there were two others Rosalina couldn't quite get a hold of who they were. She knew they looked familiar. She saw them when she participated in karting but unfortunately, she barely got the chance to socialize with anyone. One of the two was a rather large man but notably short like Mario. He wore a yellow shirt with purple overalls. What struck out the most to Rosalina was the "W" that could be mistaken as an inverted "M" on the man's hat. The other was drastically taller than the previous man was and wore a purple shirt with overalls of a darker shade of purple. Rosalina noticed the similarity in the hats between both men. The only difference was the color and the fact that the taller man had an inverted "L" on his hat. Both men shared auras that were similar to Mario and Luigi's but the aura was simply darker. Rosalina was no fool. She was able to piece together that the four were probably related in some sort of way. She figured she'd find out eventually.

Before she decided to join the group of people, Rosalina remembered the letter in her hand. Instinctively, she lifted her hand to get a better view of the print on the paper. It read:

'_Dear Rosalina,_

_I hereby invite you to join Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Wario, and Waluigi on attending Mushroom Academy. I've heard of your wish to experience interactions with people and I do believe that going to Mushroom Academy will grant that wish of yours. I look forward to seeing you at the meeting in front of Mushroom Castle. You're probably there as you read this letter and you'll most likely be seeing me in a few moments. Until then, I bid you farewell._

_Sincerely,  
Toadsworth'_

Toadsworth? Rosalina heard that name mentioned from time to time but she never really knew who he was. She figured she'd find out who he was soon enough and walked to the group six people. As she approached them, Peach noticed Rosalina first.

"Rosalina? You're here too? Do you know why we're gathered here?"

Rosalina simply shrugged. She knew the reason but decided it would better to just let this _Toadsworth_ explain everything to them all. She stood next to Peach and as the letter promised, Toadsworth did make his appearance. A bright light appeared in front of the group of seven with a gust of wind. Once both died down, they saw a short man with brown and beige mushroom as a head. He had small glasses, a white mustache, and had a walking stick with a matching mushroom at the top of it. He had a purple button down shirt, a purple overcoat, and a red bow tie. _'What's with all the purple going around?'_ Rosalina wondered if it was some sort of color that was in fashion on Earth. She made a mental note to ask Peach about it later. Toadsworth walked up to the group with a gesture of open arms.

"Welcome everyone! I'm glad to see everybody made here in one piece. I bet you're all wondering why I have summoned you all here. The answer to that question is very simple. You're all going to school."

Grunts and moans could be heard throughout the entire group. Rosalina wasn't too thrilled of the idea herself but as the letter pointed out, it did grant her wish and for that, she was grateful with whatever opportunity that came her way. Mario stepped up with words of protest.

"But why? Why school of all things? Did we do something wrong that would make this as punishment?"

Toadsworth nodded his head "no" and smiled at Mario's false assumption.

"I did not decide this as punishment young hero. I simply saw it as a necessary opportunity. Every spin off adventure you've had so far was all about fun that always somehow ended with all of you trying to whack each other in the face. As much as I do enjoy the thought of you having fun, life can't always be fun and games and it's time you learned something useful in your lives. I took the liberty of registering you all to Mushroom Academy with me as your head principal. Now, we can finish this talk later. It's time we take you all to your new school."

A bus appeared out of thin air in front of the group. It was no doubt the means of transportation that would transport everyone to the said academy. Everyone entered the bus with expressions of doom and misery. Rosalina didn't read much on high school in her library but from what she read, it didn't seem like such a bad place to her. She didn't understand why everyone made it seem that they were given the death sentence. Rosalina made another mental note to ask Peach about it later. As soon as everyone boarded the bus, the bus roared to life and drove off at a fast pace. Everyone took his or her respective seats. Everyone kept to themselves and it seemed that every single facial expression matched all the others. If Rosalina were to describe the vibe that floated through the air in one word, it would have to be misery. The only person who seemed remotely fine with going to school besides herself was no one other than Daisy. That woman seemed to find the bright side to everything.

"At least we'll be able to meet new people."

The single response to Daisy's attempt at lightening the mood was a simple groan from everyone on the bus. It was clear to Rosalina that Daisy's attempt was a complete failure. Rosalina sighed and saw no hope in striking a conversation with anyone on the bus. Well, there was Daisy but Rosalina wasn't in the mood to talk to the human definition of optimistic. She turned around and stared at the window. For a good hour, Rosalina sat in silence as she watched blurry images pass right by. Most people would look at Rosalina and find her to look board beyond belief but actually, Rosalina was intrigued with every image she saw. Rosalina marveled at all the large buildings and mass amount of people she passed by. _'It's just like the images in all the books I've read.' _Rosalina was too caught up in her own world she never noticed the time fly. Before she knew it, she saw a rather large building off into the distance and with the gradually slowing pace of the bus, Rosalina knew.

'_We're here.'_

A/N: Well, I tried my best to make this chapter a little longer but if I continued on, this chapter would be too long and I'd rather not make you all read massive amounts of words in one go. As for the reviews I have already gotten, thank you all for your opinions but I must say this. I respect everyone's opinion but I do expect it to be constructive criticism, not bashing. If you don't have something constructive to say, please don't say anything and click the "X" on the browser. Thank you =)


	3. Complexities of the Human Mind

Rosalina was astounded at the masterpiece that stood before her. Amazed was quite the understatement to how Rosalina felt. She could already feel the excitement pulsating through her veins. Everyone may have abhorred the idea of going to school but Rosalina was the exact opposite. This was her chance to finally have a life outside her observatory and there was no way she was going to pass it up. Sure, she would have schoolwork to do and sure, there might be ignorance floating in the air but she didn't care. After all, Rosalina strongly believed people had to fight for the things they wanted and this was no exception.

What stood before her was superior architecture. The walls were made up of red bricks and the cement lines were colored red as well. It was obvious that the school had various sectors in it since there were smaller buildings to the side. Windows were located all over the walls. The entrance doors were obviously at the center of the main building but what caught Rosalina's attention was the giant golden bell that hung above the front doors. Surely, Rosalina has seen bells before but this was by far the largest one she has seen. It shown with brilliance that left Rosalina in awe. Before she could analyze the school more, a voice interrupted the silence that was in the air from a voice Rosalina previously identified as Wario's.

"Hmph! Who wants to go to a stupid place like this? If you ask me, I think this is the worst idea ever."

Rosalina was shocked to hear what rang in her eardrums. _'Surely he must be joking. They're so many opportunities in school. What could ever be wrong with it?' _What surprised Rosalina more than Wario's outburst was the person who stood up and agreed with him.

"You may be my darker rival but I do agree with you on this. Nothing good could ever come up with this idea." Rosalina nodded her head disapprovingly at Mario. High school can't possibly be as bad as they say it is. _Right?_

Toadsworth walked to the middle of the crowd before the situation could grow worse.

"Now please. You'll understand my viewpoint in due time. Now please, let us hurry. I have much to show you and little time. Class starts tomorrow."

'_Tomorrow?' _As much as Rosalina was excited, a part of her was nervous. She knew well enough that most people she will meet tomorrow would be judgmental. She could only hope that she could leave a good first impression on people. If not, she would most likely be branded as the person avoid in school.

The hallways were grand and full of lockers to the side. The predominant colors of the hallways were red and gold. Even the tiling was matching. The hallways were shaped as arches with many doors to the left and right. Rosalina could only assume that those doors led to classrooms. Every now and then, the group would pass a set of bathrooms. Rosalina made a mental to note to remember each location for future situations.

The tour was rather short. Well, it felt short to Rosalina. From what she gathered, the main office was next to the front doors along with the nurse's office as well. The gymnasium was located to the very far left of the building and the auditorium to the right. There was a courtyard at the center of the building on the bottom floor. The school consisted of three main floors and one basement floor. The cafeteria was an entire building of its own. The aforementioned building was located behind the main building as the center of the entire campus for easy access. From what Rosalina could gather, this was most likely top notch and very competitive for admissions. A small wave of pride swooned over Rosalina. She could tell already that she was going to enjoy her time here.

Once the tour of the main building was over, Toadsworth led the group to where they would be staying. The dormitories. There were five different dormitory buildings but for the sake of convenience, the group was all to stay in dormitory building "C." The group walked into the main lobby of the dormitory each sat in the sitting area that was located in the center of the room. Rosalina took a seat with Peach and Daisy on a nearby couch and listened to Toadsworth's closing remarks.

"Each of you will have your own rooms with your own keys which I will give you before I leave but there are still a few things you need to know. The cafeteria is open twenty-four hours a day so you will never have to worry about going hungry. This is a co-ed dorm so I expect none of you to do anything foolish. Your class schedules will already be in your room mailboxes by the time you wake up. Class starts at eight and I expect all of you to be on time." Toadsworth eyed Wario and Waluigi as he said his last sentence and then continued,

"I wish you all a good night and hope for your success this coming school year."

And with that, Toadsworth handed everyone their dorm keys and left to retire for the night. Rosalina glanced at her key and read a teal "9" engraved on her key chain. After everyone examined their dorm keys, everyone attuned to their own conversations. Peach and Daisy went back to their gossiping while Rosalina observed the other four men in the room. Wario was secluded from everyone else counting some sort of currency Rosalina guessed as money. Mario and Luigi were having some sort of conversation of their own with a bored Waluigi idly sitting by. At least, he was bored until he got the impulse to flick Luigi on the nose. Luigi jumped with a loud "Oww" and a hand covered over his nose. Luigi sent a glare to Waluigi as Waluigi simply pointed and laughed. Rosalina shook her head disapprovingly and tapped Daisy on the shoulder.

"Why did Waluigi do something like that?" Daisy gave Rosalina a puzzled look.

"Isn't it obvious? Waluigi is Waluigi. That's just how he is. He and his brother are both just a waste of space." Rosalina was taken aback. How could Daisy something so cruel? This surely didn't sound a thing like Daisy. Rosalina couldn't help but protest.

"Daisy! That's so mean. How do you automatically know that they're the way you describe them?" Daisy smiled at the innocence of the cosmic princess.

"Rosalina they're both lost causes. Wario lives off greed and Waluigi is so consumed in himself that he barely acknowledges the people around him." Rosalina shook her head again to argue.

"Daisy, I'm sure you have your reasons for thinking the things you do but you can't really judge them until you get to know them. Right Peach?" Rosalina looked over Daisy's shoulder to find Peach's approval. Rosalina found none on Peach's face and only found sympathy.

"Naturally, I'd agree with you but I can't on this one. Those two are an exception. They're both lazy-" Daisy intervened and added her own adjective.

"Rude"

"Nasty"

"Greasy"

"Smelly"

"Jerks"

"Losers"

"Self-centered"

"Conceited…"

Rosalina couldn't keep up with the two princesses as they took turns adding on to the list of adjectives and nouns. Rosalina had enough of the insults she was hearing and lifted her right hand as a motion for them to stop.

"Please. I get the picture you two are trying to paint. I respect your opinions but I'd rather get to know them first before I judge them. Perhaps they're both just two complex individuals." Both princesses respected their friend's opinion and left it be. The three princesses stayed for another hour idly chatting away until Rosalina felt fatigue wash over her body. She stood up from the couch and wished both her friends a goodnights rest.

Rosalina left the lobby and found that her dorm room was located on the third floor. She unlocked the door to room and oddly enough, found several items of use she will need at her stay at Mushroom Academy. She opened her closet and found the school uniform she would be wearing during school hours. She closed her closet and walked directly to her bed. She didn't even bother changing her clothes. Rosalina pulled the covers over her body and recollected on recent events. Her mind lingered on her confusion over Waluigi's actions to Luigi before drifting to sleep. _'The complexities of the human mind…'_

A/N: Well there goes chapter three. Whew. I'm glad all these introductions are almost over. It's about time we get to the more interesting stuff that I plan to write for this story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed =)


	4. Now or Never

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEPPPPP!_

The sudden burst of Rosalina's nightstand alarm clock caused the cosmic princess to spring out of bed and land on the floor. Once she made impact with the floor, her head flew up with panic towards the source of the sound. She surveyed the room and saw everything where she left it the night before. Confused, she stood up and finally realized the sound coming from her clock. Annoyed, she banged on the clock to stop the infernal sound. _'No wonder I never use these…How obnoxious…'_

Rosalina turned to move the curtains from her window to allow the sun to shine through the room. It was only seven in the morning and the sun was already shining ever so brightly. Rosalina squinted her eyes while staring at the onward horizon. Everything finally hit her. She wasn't in her observatory anymore and this felt too real to be a dream. Rosalina actually saw the sun with the background of the sky instead of the background of space. To her, the sight could easily be summed up in one word. _Breathtaking…_

After spending fifteen minutes admiring the beauty outside, Rosalina decided, it was best to get ready for class. After all, she didn't want to be late on her first day of school. Rosalina went into her bathroom and saw fit to take a shower. After ten minutes, she walked back into her room with a towel covering her body. She opened her closet and pulled her school uniform off its hangar. She walked back into the bathroom and commenced on performing every girl's morning ritual of getting ready for the day. Once twenty-five minutes passed, Rosalina, ready for class, emerged from the bathroom. She picked up her books and took one last look at the mirror before picking up her schedule from her mailbox. _'I never thought I'd ever be wearing something like this…' _What stood before her was a tall platinum haired girl, with a teal and black plaid skirt with black stockings. She wore a white buttoned down long sleeve shirt with a teal collar and gold scarf tied underneath the collar. Rosalina touched the reflection the mirror and left her fingers to linger a moment longer before leaving her room.

Rosalina locked her dorm room door and pulled out a piece of paper located to the right of her door. Indeed, it was her class schedule. Her eyes scanned the paper for the first period of the day. Her eyes stopped at a bolded number one with the subject "Chemistry" to the right of it. Rosalina memorized the room number and placed her schedule in her bag. She told herself she should be on her way to class but her feet didn't listened. It appeared that her feet were glued to where they stood. Rosalina leaned against the wall and closed her eyes for a brief moment. It seemed as though the feeling of nervousness creeped its way all over Rosalina's body. This was her first time ever interacting with a large group of strangers in one room. There was no book in her library that would prepare her for situations like this. What if she said something stupid? What if she tripped in front of the entire class? What if people simply didn't like her? Rosalina shook her head. Now was not the time for negative thoughts. Rosalina composed herself and started to walk down the dorm hallway.

'_It's now or never.'_

_000000000000_

Rosalina quickly made her way through maze of corridors of the top floor to her chemistry class. She was still nervous but excitement flushed its way into her mentality. She reached her chemistry class and saw that the door was already open. She walked through the doorway and saw people casually sitting on top of desks while talking to others. Her eyes surveyed the room and stopped at the front board. What lay on the front board was a seating chart. _'At least I don't have to worry on picking where to sit…'_

Rosalina read the chart and found her name to be located on the third seat of the fourth row. She walked to her seat and placed her book down. She looked to her right and saw no one sitting in the desk. She turned to her left and saw a familiar face. It was Wario. She never got the chance to talk to him before so it wouldn't hurt to try now. Right?

"Ummm…Hello." Wario lazily moved his eyes to the source of the voice and spoke,

"You're that cosmic princess right? Rosalina was it? What do you want?" Rosalina was taken aback. This wasn't the response she was expecting but decided to ignore the rudeness that swam in his tone of voice.

"Well, we are in the same class and sit next to each other so I figured we might as well have some sort of acquaintance." Wario shrugged then said,

"Okay…Do you expect me to ask how are you?" Rosalina had her mouth open ready to respond until a sudden outburst prevented her from talking.

"Wario? Is that you?" Rosalina looked confused and looked over at Wario, only to find him attempting to hide under a textbook.

"Oh God shoot me now…" Rosalina was baffled with Wario's response and was going to question him about it but there was a second outburst.

"Oh my God! It is you Wario! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Rosalina looked at the source of the voice and saw a rather perky girl with orange-brown hair in a similar uniform as Rosalina's. It was obvious this girl knew Wario but what confused Rosalina was Wario's hostility towards this girl.

"Who is she?" Rosalina patiently waited as she watch Wario continue to show displeasure towards the girl who appeared at the doorway. In a nearly silent whisper, Wario answered.

"Mona…" _Mona? _It certainly didn't ring any bells in Rosalina's head but she was sure this Mona was quite the spectacle. Rosalina watched as Mona pranced to the front board to find her seat. Everything about this girl seemed to have some sort of cool and perky aura. In a sense, Mona reminded Rosalina of Daisy. They both seemed be on the perky side, which wasn't a bad thing, it just…Had a few consequences to its nature. Rosalina tried to continue her pondering but a loud voice, who's owner was Mona, clouded her thoughts.

"Oh…My…Gosh…Wario I get to sit behind you! Isn't this just great?" Rosalina heard Wario sigh and watched his gloved hand cover his face.

"Yes…Just lovely." Rosalina watched Mona talk up a storm while Wario simply ignored most of her statements. Rosalina couldn't help but giggle at the situation. After all, who wouldn't? Her giggling stopped when she saw another familiar face walk through the door. In walked a tall man with a purple styled school uniform with a purple hat with an inverted "L." Of course, Rosalina indentified the person as Waluigi in a heartbeat. Something about that mad intrigued her more than the others around her. He walked in with his signature scowl and searched for his name on the seating chart. After a few seconds passed, Waluigi found his name and walked down Rosalina's row. He passed her without giving a second's glance her way and sat at the seat directly behind her. Rosalina was going to try and strike up a conversation with Waluigi but the bell rang and in came the professor of the class. In walked a short old man with a head completely bald with one patch of white hair sticking up at the middle of his skull. He wore grey glasses with lenses that had swirls on them and he wore a white lab coat. He walked to the center of the class and introduced himself.

"Hello. I am Professor Elvin Gadd but please call me Professor E. Gadd for short. This class is first period chemistry so if your schedule does not contain that combination, please leave my class. I am not a patient man so I won't tolerate any insubordination. Each of you will have an assigned lab partner. Every odd numbered seat will be partnered up with the person sitting behind them." Rosalina and Wario both sat at odd numbered and each looked back to familiarize themselves with their lab partner for the rest of the school year. Rosalina heard a loud squeal come from Mona and heard Wario murmur,

"Dammit…" Rosalina turned to face her lab partner. Waluigi held an expression of indifference. He idly stared off to his right while fiddling with his moustache.

"Ahem. My name's Rosalina and I don't think we've formally met." Waluigi still held no eye contact with Rosalina and let out a grunt.

"Waluigi." And that's all Waluigi bothered to say to the cosmic princess. After all, he had no time nor interest in trying to be acquainted with Rosalina. For all he knew, she was probably another self-centered princess who didn't care a thing about the people around her unless the topic was about her. Waluigi couldn't stand people like that and why would a princess like her bother to even try to converse with a guy like him. He figured that Rosalina talked to him to make it seem that she was friendly to everyone around. _'Stupid princesses and their stupid reputations…' _Waluigi scowled again while Rosalina sat in her seat speechless. What was with people in treating her rudely? Did she say something wrong or are these two brothers really what Peach and Daisy said they were? Rosalina mentally nodded her head "no." There is always some good in every person. Rosalina was about to try to converse with Waluigi again but he held the "Don't talk to me" aura around him. Rosalina quietly turned around in her seated and listened to Professor E. Gadd talk about lab safety rules till the end of class.

_000000000000_

Once the bell rang, Rosalina pulled out her schedule to find out her next class. She found the bolded number two and saw the subject "Algebra" labeled next to it. She placed her schedule back in her bag and walked downstairs to her algebra class. She walked into her algebra class and immediately smiled at the sight of two familiar faces. Rosalina sat down next to the two familiar faces and said,

"Hello Peach, Mario." Both said their hellos as well and the trio talked about their first periods until the late bell rang. To the corner of her eye, Rosalina could make out another tall silhouette sitting in the right corner of the class. It was Waluigi. _'Hmm…What a coincidence we have the same second period…'_ Rosalina was about to tell Peach about her encounter with Waluigi when the sound of a door slamming made her jump in her seat. Everyone in the class turned around to see whom their professor for algebra class and each student sat in horror. What stood before them was no one other than Bowser. _'Bowser? Since when was he ever a math teacher? Just what kind of school is Toadsworth trying to run?' _Rosalina shook her head in confusion over what lay before her. Indeed this was turning out to be a strange day. Everyone anxiously awaited Bowser to begin his introductions.

"As many of you already know me, I'm the one and only Bowser. You all should be grateful to be taught under my all knowing mind." Rosalina stared blankly at her algebra professor. _'All knowing mind? Someone sure is full of it…' _Rosalina stopped her thoughts as Bowser continued.

"I hate idiots and I waste no time with them. Piss me off just enough and I won't hesitate to breathe fire on all of you. Is everything clear?" Everyone silently nodded their heads "yes" in order to keep their professor pleased.

"Good. Now copy everything I write on the board and I don't want to hear a peep out of any one of you." For the rest of class, every student quietly copied the notes that were written on the board of out fear of angering their professor. Once the bell rang, everyone nearly sprinted out of the classroom and rushed to their third period. Rosalina took her time looking for her third period class. She was the three labeled with "English" and marched off to find her English class.

_000000000000_

Rosalina walked into her English class and found another seating chart for her to find her name in. She scanned the chart and walked to her seat. Oddly enough Waluigi ended up sitting at the seat directly left of hers. Rosalina sat down at her seat and commenced on pulling out all her necessary supplies for class.

"Following me around huh?" Rosalina, baffled, looked up to find Waluigi again, staring off the distance with an air of aloofness around him.

"Pardon? I have no intention of following you around. Our schedules simply seem to cross paths more than once." Waluigi raised an eyebrow and shifted his gaze towards Rosalina. Indeed, she was beautiful but where did this cold demeanor come from?

"Hmmm? Cold princess now? What happened to that sugar sweet tone you had earlier? Break a nail?" Rosalina's eyebrow twitched in response to Waluigi's last question. _'Break a nail? What a sexist thing to say.' _Rosalina refused to stood down to his level of rudeness and simply replied with the same cold tone.

"No. I choose to talk to others the same way they talk to me. If you want to be mean, I can be as well." And with that, Rosalina turned her head away from Waluigi's gaze and stared at the door. Rosalina watched Daisy walk into the classroom and take her assigned seat towards the back of the room. Both princesses waved at each other before Rosalina turned her head back to the front of the classroom. Rosalina mindlessly tapped her pen against desk until her dull task was interrupted with an annoyed scowl from Waluigi.

"Gah. Why does that idiot have to be in this class?" Rosalina turned her head to the doorway and saw Luigi walk into the classroom. Rosalina smiled and waved Luigi as Luigi mimicked her acts. After a few more moments, the bell rang and the professor walked, or floated into the classroom. Rosalina would never tire of the many strange races that lived in the mushroom kingdom. Everyone was just so… Diverse. Her English professor seemed to float around on a cloud with the body of a turtle sitting on the cloud with glasses. _'My, what interesting professors I have…'_

"Allow me to have the pleasure of introducing myself. I am Professor Lakitu and I'll be your English professor for your freshman year." Rosalina mindlessly listened as Professor Lakitu explained the English curriculum to the entire class. Though Rosalina was listened, her mind was more focused on the person sitting next to her. She never quite understood Waluigi's actions. Truly, he was a complex individual. After all, she did present herself in a nice manner so why the hostilities? _'Men…They're truly a confusing gender…'_

_000000000000_

Once the bell rang to signal the end of third period, Rosalina pulled out her schedule again to figure out her fourth period. Once she discovered her fourth period to be "Cooking," she darted out of class and made her way to the bottom level for her fourth period.

When Rosalina walked into the classroom, she was greeted with loud conversations all around the room. She figured this must have been a popular class in order for this many students to be signed up. She scanned the room and found Peach and Daisy talking amongst themselves. Rosalina walked over to the two and each greeted each other. Rosalina looked around the room and saw everyone to be in pairs.

"Umm…Is there any special reason why people are in groups of two or is this some sort of Earth custom?" Daisy giggled and Peach simply nodded her head "no" and said,

"No Rosalina. In cooking everyone is paired into groups of two as cooking partners." Rosalina easily caught on and then saw a problem in the pattern. If each group were only to have two, then one of the three princesses would have to simply find a new partner. The other two princesses caught on to the dilemma and with that, Daisy stepped fourth.

"I'll go find a new partner and you two can be together." Rosalina shook her head "no" in protest.

"You two were here first so I'll go find someone else. It's only fair and this gives me a chance with my social skills." Rosalina walked away from the pair before either of the two could argue with her. Rosalina searched the room for a partner of her own and saw none. Everyone already seemed to be partnered with someone, which left Rosalina left to be alone. With a sigh, Rosalina found an empty chair and wondered about her partner problem.

'_Something tells me this isn't going to end well.'_

A/N: Whooo! This turned out much longer than my previous chapters and for that, I'm happy. I hope you're enjoying my story so far. I would hate to bring you all to sleep with my writing. I had no idea what to use for page breaks since everything else I've tried never worked so I went with zeroes. Anyways, some constructive criticism would be nice =)


	5. And the War Begins

Rosalina sat alone in her chair until the bell rang. _'Maybe I should have taken Daisy's offer to be partners with Peach. Too late now…' _Rosalina quietly tapped her fingers against the table as she watched everyone else happily talked amongst themselves. She couldn't help but feel jealous of the people around her. They all seemed so happy, wrapped up in their own little conversations. Rosalina wondered what she was doing wrong. She made sure to keep a friendly smile on her face. She made sure to always have a friendly aura around herself. She even made sure to always add a little emotion to what she was saying so no one would get offended. So what was she doing wrong? _'Making relationships is much harder than I calculated it to be...' _Moments later, the bell rang and some strange person entered the room on a broomstick. _'A person on a broomstick…What else do they have in this school?' _Rosalina looked around at her fellow peers. Not a single person seemed to be astonished what so ever. _'I guess these sorts of things are normal…' _Everyone in the room hushed down and let the man on the broomstick speak.

"Good morning. I'm Professor Kamek and I'll be teaching you all cooking this year. I see almost all of you have gotten your respective partners. Good. That means less work for me." Professor Kamek's gaze swam through the class and stopped directly at Rosalina.

"As for you Rosalina, I'm sure we'll be able to find you a partner and if not, you'll simply form a group of three. Now onto the requirements of this class…" The noise coming out of Professor Kamek's mouth went through one ear of Rosalina's to the other. She wasn't so concerned of the expectations of an elective. She was sure it went along the lines of being aware of safety rules and following directions. What she was more concerned with was her partner problem. _'I suppose I'll just be in a group with Peach and Daisy. It all works out in the end I guess…' _Rosalina broke out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. Professor Kamek seemed to notice the sound as well and wore an expression of utter disappointment.

"Ah…Waluigi. It seems you've finally graced us with your presence. How splendid. Already starting the year on a bad note? I'm not surprised. Well now that you've decided to join the rest of the class. You can be partners with Rosalina." Professor Kamek shifted his gaze from Waluigi and Rosalina and continued,

"See Miss Rosalina. I told I'd fix your partner problem." Rosalina looked up at Waluigi and saw complete disgust written all over his face. She immediately shifted her line of vision to her desk. With a balled fist, she pounded into the desk. _'Dear lord…Why me?'_

Waluigi took his respective seat next to Rosalina and continued his pattern of staring off into the distance. Rosalina couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with cold chill she felt come from Waluigi's aura. _'What did I do? All I tried to do was be nice and I get hatred in return.' _Rosalina shifted in her chair and tried her best to stay focused on Professor Kamek's lecture. All attempts on said task resulted in failure. Rosalina couldn't take the chilling silence anymore and spoke up.

"Do you have some sort of problem with me?" Rosalina watched Waluigi's expression intently but saw no change. After a few moments, Rosalina figured he wasn't going to say a word and started to turn her head back towards Professor Kamek. Before she could finish turning her head, Waluigi made a barely audible response.

"Nope." Rosalina snapped her head back towards Waluigi and saw the same expression of indifference that he always wore.

"Nope? That's all you have to say?" Rosalina grew impatient with this man. Here he was letting off the most unsettling vibes and seemed to have no motive behind them what so ever. It took much for Rosalina to get irritated but this man seemed to be a master at it. Already she was irritated twice today.

"All you asked me was if I had a problem with you and I answered. What else is there to say? If you're trying to start some sort of conversation, I'll relieve you of your stress and start it myself. Nice weather we're having right? Isn't this school just absolutely amazing? Did you ever fix that nail problem you had back in English class?" Rosalina quickly caught onto Waluigi's sarcasm and didn't even bother to say anything back. She turned her body the opposite direction of Waluigi and balled her fists. It was as clear as the sky that Waluigi managed to anger the cosmic princess. It was a feat that not many people could accomplish. _'Good job Waluigi…You've actually made me angry. If you want to be sarcastic and sexist, so can I.'_

Waluigi noticed Rosalina's obvious body language and smirked. _'Score one for me. Score zero for the princess.' _Waluigi laughed to himself over the new game he seemed to create with his new acquaintance in school. _'This school year is definitely turning out more amusing than I thought it would be.'_

_000000000000_

The bell rang which indicated the end of fourth period. Rosalina watched Waluigi zoom out of the classroom before collecting her respective belongings. As she was organizing her backpack, Peach and Daisy approached her.

"I'm so sorry that you got partnered up with Waluigi. I told you, you should have taken my place and be partners with Peach." Rosalina examined Daisy's sympathy and just groaned. She picked up her bag and walked towards the door.

"Let's just go before I get agitated over what occurred fourth period." The other two princesses both complied and the three walked towards the cafeteria.

As soon as Rosalina walked into the cafeteria, she was welcomed with the aroma of many foods that were foreign to her. Rosalina watched in awe over the many people all over the room. Some were sitting on top of tables while others were content sitting on the floor. People all over spoke in their private conversations but as a whole, the sound in the room was overbearing. Rosalina stood in the cafeteria for less than five minutes and already, she had a headache. Not being much of a lunch person, Rosalina walked towards the long row of assorted foods and picked out a red apple. She figured the cafeteria just wasn't her thing and sought out Peach and Daisy. She caught a glimpse of the tomboy princess and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Look, this noise is too much for me so I'm going find some place quieter." Daisy mouthed an "okay" to Rosalina and watched Rosalina walk out of the cafeteria. Once Rosalina was rid of the loud sea of conversations that resided in the cafeteria, she found an empty bench and sighed contently. _'Now this is place I can tolerate.' _Rosalina took a bite of her apple and pulled out her schedule. She analyzed the rest of classes, which came in the order of Physical Education, Full Orchestra, and Foundations of Art. She pondered over her last three classes being electives. _'So academics in the morning and electives in the afternoon. Easy enough.' _Rosalina continued to eat her apple in peace and focused on relaxing her emotions. She couldn't afford to have another outburst of anger. It just wasn't like her. Rosalina stood up from her bench and threw her finished apple away as the bell rang. She started heading towards the locker room and couldn't help but feel a little excited. _'I've never actually been in any sports related activities. This should be fun.'_

_000000000000_

Rosalina walked into the girl's locker room and immediately noticed a paper on the wall. On the paper was a table with name's of girls and the lockers they were assigned to. Rosalina found her name under locker number "125B" and walked towards her locker. She easily found Peach and Daisy on her way to her locker and felt relieved. _'Now I'm positive this will be fun if they're here.'_ Rosalina found her locker and saw a lock with a sheet of paper underneath it. It was obvious to Rosalina the piece of paper contained her lock combination and stored the paper safely in her backpack. She opened her locker to find her gym clothes neatly folded in the locker. She pulled out her gym uniform and changed. Even though Rosalina knew that changing around girls was normal, she couldn't help but feel a little self conscious. After all, she had no experience with people what so ever and here she was now stripping in front of strangers. The whole ordeal seemed crazy to Rosalina. _'I don't understand how these people can be so comfortable changing in front another but I guess I shouldn't question it.' _After she finished changing, Rosalina took a good look at the gym uniform she wore. The design was simple. It consisted of short yellow shorts with a red T-shirt that had a yellow mushroom logo in the middle of the shirt. Rosalina finished observing her gym uniform and sought after Peach and Daisy. Once she found them, the three walked out of the locker room and walked towards the gym.

Rosalina walked through the gym doors and saw a large spacious room in front of her. There were school banners placed on the walls with all the listed championships Mushroom Academy had won. Basketball hoops hung from each side of the room and the hardwood floor shined brightly over luminescent lights of the gym. Rosalina glanced over all the people who had P.E this period and was shocked to see that everyone she knew had this class. Even the new girl Mona she met this morning. Peach walked to Mario whereas Daisy walked to Luigi. Rosalina saw a distraught Wario in the distance with a chattering Mona. Then she saw Waluigi. He stood next to Luigi with a wicked smile on his face. No doubt, Waluigi was planning to do something yet again to Luigi. Rosalina's assumption was right when she witnessed tripped Luigi when Luigi turned around to walk to mass group of students. Luigi fell flat on his face while Waluigi stood and laughed. Rosalina sighed and walked to the group of people. _'I'll never understand that man.'_

Eventually everyone sat down and waited for the teacher as the bell rang. Indeed the teacher showed himself to everyone but Rosalina sat puzzled at what stood before her. It was a giant ape. He wore nothing but a red tie with the letters "DK" in yellow.

"Hello class. I'm Donkey Kong but just call me "DK." I'll be your P.E teacher this semester so let's enjoy our time together." Donkey Kong gave the class a large grin that showed every single one of his teeth. Everyone appeared calm except for Rosalina. Her eyes were two extra large saucers. _'The ape talked…It…I mean, he talked…' _Rosalina looked around at the rest of the class and saw normal expressions on their faces. _'I guess if a convicted criminal can be my math teacher and a turtle on a cloud can be my English teacher, a talking ape can be my gym teacher…' _

For the rest of class, each student spent their time isolated from the rest as they were taking their fitness tests in order to decide their level physical attributes. For people like Mario, the test was a breeze. The same could not be said about Rosalina. The woman may be an ideal size but she was terribly out of shape. By the time class ended, Rosalina had to forcibly drag herself into the locker room to change. _'I'm sure physical activity will come to me over time…'_

_000000000000_

After Rosalina finished changing, she walked to her music class. She knew this was a class she was going to enjoy. In her spare time, she often read about music and its history in other worlds and galaxies. She taught herself to read music and even tried to self teach herself the piano and harp. It was something she would always find soothing.

Rosalina walked into class and saw familiar faces in the class. She immediately identified Mona who waved at Rosalina as soon as she saw Rosalina. Next to Mona was Daisy and to Daisy's right was…Waluigi. _'Of course he would be here. I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow was in my last class as well.'_

Rosalina sat next to Mona and Daisy and the three waited for the bell to ring. Once it did, everyone waited for the professor to appear through the door. Everyone waited but no one came. Rosalina started to space out but snapped back to reality when a white ghost appeared at the podium. Rosalina, startled at the sudden appearance, flinched in her chair. Rosalina stared blankly at the ghost as it talked with a grin on its face.

"I am Professor Boo and I'll be your musical director." Rosalina scratched her head in confusion. She couldn't fathom the diversity of teachers she had in her schedule. Never had she ever read of talking apes or ghosts that appeared out in the open.

"This is a performance class so I better not see you lazy bunch sleeping on the stands. Does everyone understand?" Quiet yeses could be heard throughout the classroom. Already, Rosalina saw Waluigi sleeping on a stand as Professor Boo stated the classroom procedures. Why that man even bothered to show up to class was a mystery to Rosalina. Eventually, Professor Boo had everyone pick the instruments they wished to play. Mona choose to play the string Bass. _'Figures that woman would pick something larger than her…' _Daisy choose to play the trumpet as the only female of the section. _'Of course she'd pick something no other girl would play…'_ Rosalina was stuck between the piano and harp but out of the two, she chose the harp. The piano was popular and someone had to play the uncommon instruments. Rosalina, curious, looked over to see what Waluigi was doing. Even now, the man still stayed motionless while sleeping on the stand. Surely, Professor Boo will notice eventually. Indeed Rosalina was right. Moments later, Professor Boo appeared behind Waluigi and yelled,

"Waluigi! Wake up! This isn't kindergarten. You can nap once school's over." Waluigi, startled, shrieked out of his seat and landed on the floor. He then realized the situation and groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Without a second thought, Waluigi walked towards the base drum. It was apparent to everyone in the room that Waluigi chose to be a percussionist. Rosalina shifted her gaze back to the harp that stood before her. She rubbed the fine piece of wood and strings and smiled to herself. _'I can't wait to produce beautiful melodies out of you.'_

_000000000000_

After sixth period ended, Rosalina found her way to her Foundations of Art class. In the room stood many art easels and paint palettes. She took her seat at an empty easel towards the side window of the class. As the minutes ticked by, Rosalina noticed that all the seats were taken except for the seat next to her and coincidentally enough, Waluigi walked through the door and noticed the only available seat.

"Of all the people I have to be stuck with all day, it had to be you." Rosalina sat in her seat slightly angered. _'The nerve of him…How dare he…'_ Rosalina refused to let Waluigi win this battle and retorted back,

"I could say the same thing to you as well but at least I don't scream like a five year old girl in the middle of classroom. What a _manly_ thing to do." Rosalina made sure to hide her emotions in the tone of her voice and stared at the easel that stood before her. She didn't even bother to give Waluigi the privilege of eye contact.

Waluigi sat at his seat next to Rosalina without a comeback to say. Frustrated, he sighed in defeat. _'Good job on this one Rosalina. You may have won the battle but there's no way you're going to win the war…'_

A/N: Well, this turned out a lot better than I thought it would. I'm glad there are people who are enjoying my story so far. I'll try my best not to let you all down. I hope you all like the new chapter =D


	6. Too Much Testosterone

Rosalina was one to always have patience. Even in the most infuriating situations, she'd somehow find a way to keep patience in check. Now wasn't one of those moments. The man sitting next to her seemed to be the source of all her current issues. _'Patience is a virtue? I truly question that person's mental stability when that phrase was born…' _Agitated, Rosalina looked up from her easel and decided it was best to examine her fellow classmates. After looking around the room for a few brief moments, Rosalina noticed that each student had something in common. Gender. _'Why is every person in this class a male?'  
_Moments later, her question was answered when the bell rang. From what Rosalina could see, she saw a woman with a red dress and long brown hair. The woman had a defined figure and the design of her dress brought out her "attributes." At that moment, Rosalina realized why her art class was an all male class. The Professor. Rosalina could tell that every student's hormone levels skyrocketed through the roof. Rosalina was no doctor but even she could sense the hormone levels hasten. She saw related expressions on everyone in the room. Awe, dazzled, want….Lust. Rosalina shuddered at the degrading expressions she saw. Slowly, she turned her head towards Waluigi out of curiosity and saw the same expression on his face as well. _'Disgusting…Surely not all men are like this…' _A quiet "ahem" broke the class out of their trance and the woman stepped forward.

"Good afternoon class. I'm Professor Pauline but please…Just call me _Pauline_." Rosalina noticed the seductive emphasis "Pauline" added to the pronunciation of her name and heard content sighs all around the room. Rosalina even saw one person drooling while staring at her so-called art teacher. She shook her head disapprovingly and hid behind her easel. _'What a bunch of dogs…' _Again, Pauling snapped the class out of their trance and continued her introduction.

"Obviously this is art class and I'm excited for this upcoming school year. Before we can start any painting, we have to learn all the different tools used in painting. I know it's a boring start but I'll make it work. Are there any objections to this?" The classroom was dead silence. Rosalina wondered if any of the words Pauline said even made it to anyone's ears besides hers. Rosalina watched as Pauline smiled at the response of the class and continued.

"Well then, now that we're all at an agreement, let me start to write the different terms of painting on the board." Pauline turned around towards the chalkboard to write. It took ever ounce in Rosalina's mentality to concentrate on the definitions on the board. The lustful stares around her repulsed her to no end. All eyes were glued to but of the art professor and it made Rosalina sick to the stomach. _'Surely this is more or a show than it is a class…' _Rosalina peeled her eyes away from the escapade that stood in front of her and laid her eyes on the man that was the center of all her problems. She noticed Waluigi wasn't staring like he was early and decided to make conversation over it.

"Hmmm…So what aren't you gawking like the rest of the class?" Waluigi dragged his eyes away from his easel and stared, coldly, at Rosalina.

"She's…Too old for my liking." Rosalina was stunned from his response. _'So maybe he does have common sense. I knew everyone must have a redeeming quality.'_ Alas, Rosalina's astonishment was cut short. Waluigi stared at Pauline and then back towards Rosalina with longing written in his eyes. Rosalina, puzzled by the foreign expression on Waluigi's face, couldn't help but question.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Waluigi stared at Rosalina a few moments longer and with a sigh, slumped in his chair. _'How uncharacteristic of Waluigi…'_ Rosalina, concerned placed a hand on Waluigi's shoulder.

"Really, what's wrong?" Waluigi looked up to Rosalina and with another sigh, replied,

"It's just…It's not fair. If only you had a body like Pauline, I would not mind having you follow me around school but woe is me. It was just never meant to be." Rosalina left her hand on Waluigi's shoulder while she tried to fathom what just happened. _'Did he just…Insult my body figure? He's a dead man…'_ Rosalina, with her hand still on Waluigi's shoulder, squeezed Waluigi's shoulder as tight as she possibly could. Waluigi flinched at the sudden pain coming from his shoulder and stood up.

"You…You wish…I had Pauline's figure?" Rosalina had a hard time completing her sentences. Anger wouldn't allow her to speak coherently.

"I…Here I am actually showing concern and you…You insult me back…" Rosalina's face started to turn red from her increased heart rate pumping blood through her veins. Waluigi could have sworn stream was starting to excrete from Rosalina's head._ 'Oh God…What did I get myself into?'_ Rosalina's glare turned outright cold and with one final remark, she said,

"That's it Waluigi. I know you're playing a game with me so I'll play along as well. I, Rosalina, declare war on you, Waluigi. Mark my words, I **will** be victorious." And with that, Rosalina sat back down on her stool. For the rest of the period, both Rosalina and Waluigi sat on their respective stools while lost in thought. Neither refused to lose. While the rest of the class spent their time gawking at Pauline, Rosalina and Waluigi came up with battle plans on whom they wished to win this imaginary war they started between them. They were both lost in their own little worlds.

The bell rang and the rest of the class hurried to collect their belongings in order to leave. After all, who wanted to stay in a classroom longer than they were expected to? After a few seconds passed, only two remained in the classroom. It was Rosalina and Waluigi. Both took their time on collecting their things. Rosalina was the first to finish and before she stood from her stool, she turned her head and gave Waluigi a knowing smirk before leaving the classroom. Waluigi stayed in place while he watched the cosmic princess leave the room.

'_Okay Rosalina…Just you watch. You'll regret ever trying to start something with me.'_

_000000000000_

Once Rosalina left the classroom, she searched for at least one familiar face. She walked through the many corridors of the school until she found Peach walking towards the gym.

"Peach! Wait!" Peach turned her head and smiled at her on coming friend.

"Rosalina! Hello. You were looking for me?" Rosalina finally made her way to Peach and stopped, panting.

"I was just wondering where you were going. I don't know what people do after school." Peach smiled at her friend's lack of knowledge in school ethics.

"Well, most people join a sport or club." Rosalina let out an "ahh" in understanding the prospect of after school activities.

"Then what after school activity do you plan on joining. Surely you must be joining something if you're walking towards the gym." Peach smiled nervously towards the ground.

"Well, I was planning on joining the volleyball team. If you like, you can join with me if you have nowhere else to go." Rosalina pondered for a moment. '_Volleyball?' _Rosalina heard of the sport before but never actually tried. From what she read on the sport, it seemed fun and wasn't too aggressive. Rosalina looked up to Peach's nervous figure and smiled.

"Yes. I would love to join volleyball. This should be fun." Peach sighed in relieve at her friend's agreement.

"Oh thank God. I was a little nervous on joining the team by myself but I guess that's not a problem anymore." And with that, Peach linked arms with Rosalina and the two walked to the locker rooms.

_000000000000_

The two walked into the locker room and went to their own lockers to change for the first day of tryouts for volleyball. On her way to her locker, Rosalina spotted Mona. Stopping by, Rosalina asked,

"Mona, are you here to join a sport too?" Mona closed her locker and looked up to Rosalina with a wide grin on her face.

"Well of course I am. Someone has to be the captain of the cheerleading squad and that someone is me." Rosalina smiled at her newly acquainted friend's determination and walked to her own locker. Rosalina quickly readied herself for the tryouts. She never tried out for anything before but she was still confident. Rosalina knew she was a fast learner and luckily, this sport didn't need that much running involved. She hoped she would perform adequately so she could make it on the team. This was another chance for her to make friends without having Waluigi on her back. She knew well that making friends just wasn't going to happen with Waluigi always next to her. _'Curse that man.' _Once Rosalina finished getting dressed, she went to go find Peach. On her way, she crashed into Daisy.

"Oh. Daisy. What sport are you joining?" Daisy revealed shin guards on her legs and exclaimed,

"I'm joining the soccer team." Rosalina, confused, stared at Daisy blankly.

"Soccer? But isn't soccer very physical and aggressive?" Daisy nodded in agreement.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Rosalina stood even more confused than she was seconds ago.

"Umm…Yes. I guess it is…In a weird demented way…" Rosalina whispered her last sentence to herself so that Daisy wouldn't hear. The two bid there farewells and Rosalina continued her way to find Peach. Rosalina found Peach and the two walked together out of the locker room and to gym. Standing before the gym, a spike of nervousness coursed through Rosalina's veins.

'_Well…This is it.'_

_000000000000_

The two walked into the gym and saw about twenty other girls sitting by what appeared to be the coach. Of course, Rosalina found the coach to be some sort of strange person. From what she saw, the coach appeared to be that of a monkey with a red hat and red shirt with yellow stars. _'An ape as a gym teacher and a monkey as a coach…Figures…' _Rosalina and Peach sat down amongst the group of females and listened the monkey talk.

"Well I'm Diddy Kong and I'm the coach for the girls volleyball team. I plan to only have twelve members on this team so I'm sorry to those who won't make it. Today I'll get a glimpse of your skills in a volleyball and a list should be posted tomorrow on who made it in. The list will be posted next to the gym entrance. Now, let's start with how well you can all serve." Everyone got up and walked to the volleyball nets. Rosalina watched everyone else serve first before serving her own volleyball. _'Seems easy enough…' _Rosalina stepped up for her turn to serve the volleyball and proved to execute the serve perfectly. Rosalina smiled at her success at the serve. _'Perhaps I might just have a little knack for volleyball.'_ The group went onto passes and sets. Again, Rosalina watched everyone else perform to give her insight on how each action was to be done. To everyone's surprise, Rosalina executed her passes and sets perfectly as she did with her serve. Next, the group went to spiking, blocking, and diving. Rosalina put her best effort into each action she performed. She had the motivation, drive, and talent that every athlete should have. This didn't go unnoticed by Diddy Kong as he smiled at Rosalina's efforts. It was evident that Rosalina had a calling to this sport.

The tryouts were nearing its conclusion and all the girls all sat down on the floor as Diddy Kong made his closing remarks.

"Good job everyone. Remember, the list will be posted by seven A.M. Don't forget to look at the list. Practice starts tomorrow at three. Don't be late." And with that, Diddy Kong left the gym. Others followed the example and left to go change back into their respective clothes. Rosalina stood up from the ground only to have Peach pull her back to the floor.

"Gosh Rosalina. Why didn't you tell me you were so good at volleyball? There's no possible way you won't make it on the team." Rosalina couldn't help but blush at her friend's appreciation.

"To be quite honest, I had no clue I'd fair this well at volleyball. I thought I was going to fail like I did during gym today." The two laughed at their previous failures in gym class as they both walked back to the locker rooms to change.

_000000000000_

Once the two finished changing back into their school uniforms, their stomach growled in unison. Peach grabbed her stomach and looked up at Rosalina.

"Wow…That must mean something. Let's go get something to eat. I'm sure we'll find the others there anyway…Well…At least we'll find Mario there." Both princesses giggled as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Surely enough, Rosalina and Peach found Mario sitting with Mona, both eating some sort of pasta. The two princesses walked up to the table. As Rosalina sat down, she heard a familiar unpleasing voice.

"Well Rosalina. You must have missed me after school if you came into the cafeteria just to watch me eat." Rosalina turned her head to the source of the sound and saw a smirking Waluigi with a bored looking Wario.

"Waluigi…What an unpleasant surprise…Shouldn't you be taking Professor Boo's advice of taking a nap? After all, it is way past your bed time don't you think?" Rosalina smirked at Waluigi's obvious irritation and turned her head back towards Peach.

"Now that we've placed our bags on the table, don't you think we should get something to eat?" Peach nodded in agreement and the two walked off to get their own food. Before Rosalina was out of listening distance from the table, she heard,

"Careful Rosalina. You don't want eat too many carbs. We both still have to worry about that project of getting you a more pleasing body figure." Rosalina turned her head around and gave Waluigi a death glare. It had only been the first day of school for her but she definitely learned one thing today.

'_There is too much testosterone in my life…'_

A/N: Well here's a way overdue chapter six. Thank you all for being so patient =)


	7. A Princess's Mistake

_Rude…  
Obnoxious…  
Arrogant…  
Ignorant…  
Aloof…  
Conceited…  
Self-Centered…  
Defiant…  
Lazy…  
Mean…  
_

_Sexist…_

These were all characteristics Rosalina identified Waluigi with. Never had she ever met a person with such a denoting character until now. To think, on her very first day of school she already made an enemy. She somehow managed to start an invisible war all in one day. She somehow managed to cause someone to hate her in one day. She somehow managed to feel hostility towards a person she just met…In one day. This entire series of escapades all occurred…_In one day…_

'_This must be a new personal record…'_

Rosalina sighed sadly on her way to her room. Dinner was just a disaster. The entire time she was in the cafeteria, she paid no mind to the friends around her and focused all her attention on a man who sat many seats away from her. The entire time she plotted what she would do next. The entire time she ignored the many cheerful stories and only spat insults at her male counterpart. The entire time… She was in midst a battle of words. To her dismay, she lost. She wasted what could have been a good time over a lost battle of words. _'How disappointing…'_ Though she knew everyone got a kick out of the battle of insults, Rosalina could only feel ashamed of herself. She was supposed to go to school to create bonds with people, not fight losing battles. Who was Rosalina kidding? She may have read many books about vulgarity and violence. She may have read several books that taught how to create "the best" insults but none of that mattered when it came to the real thing. She had no experience what so ever on being mean yet here she was starting fights with a man who probably was mean since birth. Again, she sighed in defeat. _'Just what did I get myself into?'_

By the time she finished mentally scolding herself for her childish immaturity, she was at her door. Slowly she pulled out her dorm keys and delicately placed the key in the keyhole. The door swung open and Rosalina saw that everything was where she left in when she went to class. The bathroom door was still wide open. Her teal dress was still on the floor. Her alarm clock was still next to the base of her nightstand from the previous early morning battle she had with it. Rosalina smiled at the memory of her battle with her alarm clock. It was a victory for her but she knew that she'd probably have a war with this alarm clock for the rest of the school year. She picked up the alarm clock and placed it back on the nightstand. She placed her bag on her bed and pulled out her binder and a pencil. Just because she was in conflict with her surroundings didn't give her the excuse to neglect her homework. Silently, she walked to her desk and began her homework.

An hour passed and Rosalina was nearly done with her pile of homework. She was currently finishing her math homework on logarithms. She may have been fascinated with the world around her but this was an exception. To her, it was utterly boring. How people can spend their lives doing this was a mystery to her. Rosalina sighed and leaned back on her chair. _'Sighing seems to be a new habit of mine…' _Rosalina mindlessly tapped her pencil on her page of logarithm problems. Her thoughts drifted from what laid in front of her a purple man that was the center of all her attention. She replayed all the occurrences that happened and still couldn't fathom Waluigi's logic. _'I don't see what insulting me will solve. I'm he doesn't really have any friends so why would he try to shoot down a possible friendship with me? It's like it's some sort of defense mechanism…' _

Rosalina snapped her body upright from the chair from her sudden realization over her nemesis. It was obvious to Rosalina that Waluigi _purposely_ chose to act cruel towards her but why? _'Why indeed…'_ Surely Rosalina knew Waluigi was trying to protect himself but from what? Rosalina scratched her head and slumped back into her chair. _'I am going to find the root of the problem.'_

With her new wave of determination, Rosalina finished her last problem math problem and changed out of her school uniform and into a spare pair shorts and shirt, she found in her room. Stretching her body, Rosalina placed herself into her bed. Before she fell to the temptations of sleep, her mind pondered again on a tall slim man with a purple hat.

_000000000000_

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Rosalina groaned from underneath the sheets of her bed. _'I swear on the stars that I will obliterate that infernal thing once school's over.'_ Rosalina wasn't much of a morning person. Sure, she loved how sunrises looked but the process of waking up was always her least favorite activity. Back in her observatory, she didn't really have a sense of time since the background she was surrounded by was always space. She'd go to bed when she felt tired and woke up whenever her body chose to do so. This whole routine of waking up at a certain time just wasn't her style. Cursing to herself on the atrocities of alarm clocks, Rosalina pulled herself out of bed and dragged herself into the bathroom.

She flipped the bathroom light switch and then proceeded to cover her eyes from the blinding light that was on her bathroom wall. _'Does that light bulb really have to be that bright?' _Again, Rosalina dragged her body into the shower and switched the water on. Her patience wasn't with her when she woke up. Instead of waiting like every normal person, Rosalina walked into the shower even though the water was probably still cold. _'Cold…It kind of matches my mood this morning. Oh gosh I hate mornings…' _Silently, she took her time washing her hair. While doing the mindless task of washing her hair, she proceeded to let her thoughts wonder on the oncoming day. Again, most of her thoughts centered around her newly found partner in every class she had. _'I wonder how I should approach him. It's obvious that he acts the way he does as a defense mechanism but defense from what? What could he possibly be scared of?'_ Rosalina let herself ponder on the man for the rest of her shower. Rosalina self decided that the best time to think is when a person's taking a shower. The feeling of warm water on one's skin sets a relaxed atmosphere, which then allows a person to think clearly. Rosalina sighed contently and let her body slide against the wall until she was sitting down. _'I may hate mornings but I absolutely love showers.'_ Rosalina closed her eyes and smiled with the feeling of warmth over her body. Before she knew it, she fell asleep. Moments later, her head slid of the wall and made direct contact with her shower floor. Once it did, her body sprang from her cozy position and covered her head with arms in a feeble attempt to sooth the pain.

"Ouch! Gah!... I absolutely **HATE** mornings!"

_000000000000_

Rosalina quickly sprinted through the corridors of Mushroom Academy in a desperate attempt to still be on time for class. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _Rosalina mentally scolded herself for her foolish actions in what was her morning nightmare. After she finished her shower, she saw she only had ten minutes until class started. She flew through her entire dorm room like a bill bullet to ensure that she had enough time to make it to class. Here she was now, running a marathon, all just to make sure she'd arrive to chemistry on time. How would it look to her male counterpart if she arrived late to class? She knew Waluigi would never let her forget once the deed was done. She may have felt the need to find the root of Waluigi's self pity but there was no way she'd let him tarnish her pride. She was a princess. A cosmic princess to be exact. Princesses were never late and she wasn't about to break that imaginary rule. The sight of her chemistry door brought her relief. She slowed her pace and walked through the entryway.

From what she could see, Rosalina still had a few minutes to spare before class started. While scanning the room, Rosalina's concentration was disrupted from the sound of clapping. Turning her head, Rosalina saw the source of the clapping came from Waluigi. _'Now what does he want now?'_

"It appears the _lovely_ cosmic princess has finally decided to grace us with her presence. You know, I was starting to get worried that I scared you off at yesterday's display during dinner. I was starting to…What's the word? Oh, right! I was starting to miss you." Rosalina rolled her eyes at Waluigi's sarcasm.

"I know but here I am. It's a shame though. I wish I could say the same to you." A wave of "Ooo's" could be heard from the nearby students who were listening to the confrontation. Mona giggled to herself in her seat before pestering Wario with her constant energy oh words. Waluigi snarled and looked down towards his desk. It was obvious he lost this battle. Rosalina sat in her seat but felt guilt rush through her body. _'I'm supposed to be solving the problem not feeding it.'_ Rosalina felt the urge to apologize but all possibilities of that were shot down once the bell rang. Professor E. Gadd walked into the room and slammed a large pile papers on his desk to get the class's attention.

"Good morning. I hope you all enjoyed my generosity of giving no homework yesterday because that's never going to happen again." Professor E. Gadd then proceeded to take his large pile of papers and passed it out to the class.

"This is the periodic table of elements. This is going to be your guide to passing this class so you better cherish this paper. If you lose it, it's not my problem. I'm not going to supply you extras. Your first homework assignment for tonight is to memorize this entire table. There will be a test on it tomorrow." A large mass of groans could be heard from the entire class. Well, mostly the entire class. Rosalina heard a snicker from her right and saw five toads with different color schemes. Each of the five had smug expressions of confidence. _'I can tell already the brainiacks of the class.' _Rosalina looked back to her periodic table of elements and felt a little uneasy. _'This must be a joke. This entire table by tomorrow? That's just cruel.'_ Rosalina was well faired in memory but she worried for her fellow classmates. She saw almost everyone with torment on their faces. There was even a girl who started hyperventilating from the obvious stress chemistry has already presented. Rosalina sighed and looked back down to the "paper of doom" as one student ever so elegantly described the periodic table of elements as. _'I get the feeling this class is going to be much harder than it looks.'_

_000000000000_

The next two periods flew by before Rosalina knew it. Both classes Rosalina spent in utter silence. Sure, she had her friends but Rosalina couldn't get herself into a talking mood. In each of her classes, she felt an air of uneasiness come from Waluigi. There was a moment during English where Rosalina dared to look towards her male counterpart but she immediately regretted it. What she saw was the coldest glare any person has ever given her. Rosalina could only mentally scold herself from her childish actions before chemistry started.

While Rosalina walked to cooking class, she could only walk through the hallways with her head down. She wasn't too proud of falling to the temptation of insults. Rosalina was sure Waluigi would never admit it but she knew what she said probably struck a chord in Waluigi. Guilt, again, flushed through her body over the incident. _'He's probably heard that line many times and I just happen to be one of the many…'_

Rosalina walked into her cooking class and went straight to her seat without greeting Peach or Daisy. Rosalina sat in her chair and put head down onto the desk. _'It was a careless mistake. I didn't actually mean what I said with the intent to hurt.' _Rosalina stayed in the position she was in and sat in shame.

'_I'm a princess. Princesses can't afford to make mistakes.'_

The bell rang and Rosalina still saw no sign of Waluigi. She sighed for the umpteenth time and looked down to her desk.

'_If I keep the is up, I'll be just like every other person who caused Waluigi to wallow in his self pity.' _

It was a lapse of judgment.

It was her mistake…

…And she promised she would never do it again.

A/N: Well, it's about time I finally posted this. It's more serious than previous chapters but you can't have a growing relationship without some serious moments. Anyways, I hope you all like it.


	8. A Truce in Anarchy

A/N: Hello! It's been quite a while since I updated and for that, I'm sorry. I've been so busy but now I finally have time to write again. Yay! It's not as long as others but I had to stop it where it was or it would be too long to be called a chapter. Enjoy =)

Just what exactly is the difference between good and bad? Just what exactly is right and wrong? Isn't this all based on perception? Do you do what is expected of you or do you do what you want? There isn't a manual for these types of things. It's something learned from experience. Just what are accepted actions and what aren't? Do you act a certain way just because everyone else does? Do you ignore the crowd and do what you see fit? What are the right answers?

Many times, Rosalina would ponder on these questions. Should she keep a cool head like a princess should or should she express her emotions? Should she keep a poker face when all she wanted to do was scream? What was the right answer? Rosalina knew that when being a princess, everything must be perfect. She was expected to have perfect composure, perfect grace, perfect vocabulary…Perfect everything! The whole fiasco was starting to make her blood boil. Before, Rosalina never had to worry about scheduled awakenings. Before, Rosalina never had to worry about appearances and first impressions. Before…Before _**HIM,**_ Rosalina never had to worry about control over her emotions. Before _**HIM,**_ she never knew of anger. Before _**HIM,**_ she never knew of the nature of insults. Before _**HIM ,... **_Before him… She never had a reason to express herself. Though she'd never admit it, she was a little grateful that he came along. Sure, she disliked the insults, the arguments, and the cockiness but… here was a little sense of fun from all the escapades. Fun… It was a foreign word to her. She'd always be busy trying to watch over her lumas. There was no time for her to engage in her own pleasures besides reading. The whole ordeal was comforting. It was nice to do things she wanted to do with other human beings. If anything-

"Hey! Are you going to continue sitting there, staring at the window? You look lost." Rosalina snapped out of her sea of thoughts and looked to the source of the voice. Waluigi sat next to her with a confused stare in her direction. Rosalina was speechless. _'How did he get there? The bell just rang a few seconds ago. There was no way he made it to his chair in that short amount of time. Impossible.'_ Rosalina didn't say a word and stared blankly at Waluigi.

"Hello? Earth to Rosalina. Are you going to get your head out of space?" Rosalina shook her head to pull herself from her astonished trance.

"How are you here?" The question came out of her mouth before she could realize what a stupid question she asked. Waluigi smirked and took the chance to get back at her from earlier in the morning.

"Why the door my dear princess. Do they not have doors in that observatory of yours? It's a pretty trivial thing. You turn the doorknob and then you're in a completely different room. It's quite the convenient invention." Rosalina's blank stare turned into a small glare.

"I didn't mean literally. The bell just rang a few seconds ago. How is it you made it to your desk in that short amount of time? It's just impossible. I watched the door the whole time." Waluigi chuckled to himself.

"Princess, class started ten minutes ago. Your sense of time must be worst than mine." Rosalina looked back down to her desk out of embarrassment. _'It's been ten whole minutes? I didn't think my thinking took that much time…'_ Rosalina looked back at Waluigi only to see a dull expression on his face.

"Well this conversation has gone dry. How boring…I don't see what everyone else sees in you. You're not that interesting." Rosalina's embarrassment completely washed away and was replaced with a newfound anger. _'And to think I was going to apologize to this jerk…' _Before Rosalina could say anything, Waluigi continued.

"Even your appearance is boring to me. I don't know why others think you look so different. The only thing striking about you is the paleness of your skin. I find pale absolutely boring but even the paleness of your skin tone doesn't match your boring personality enough. Let me help you with that skin tone of yours." Waluigi picked up a nearby flour bag from the one of the supply tables and took hand full of flour into his right hand.

"You can thank me for this later." And with that, Waluigi flicked the flour in his hand to Rosalina's face. By now the class was silent and stared at the two. Rosalina's face became the new definition of white but through all the flour on her face, red anger could be seen. Waluigi sat back down in his chair with a sense of victory. _'I won. No girl can ever retaliate to something like that. I'd be amazed if she even had a good come back to say.'_ Rosalina didn't care about the thirty pairs of eyes that were glued to her. She was not about to let this poor excuse of man shut her down. She made her way to the supply table as well and picked up an egg. _'Keep smiling now Waluigi. It won't last long.'_ She allowed her tall frame to shadow itself over Waluigi.

"You Waluigi…Your way of thinking is really puzzling sometimes…It's like you have a split…" Rosalina took the egg and cracked it over Waluigi's head.

"…Brain." Waluigi's smirk immediately turned into a shocked expression. _'Did she really just do what I think she just did?'_ Waluigi lifted his arms and touched his egg. He felt a gooey texture that can easily be classified with an egg. He was thankful that he wore a hat today. Waluigi got up from his chair and saw a smirking Rosalina with cracked eggshells in her hand. Within the teal pools of her eyes, Waluigi could see a glint of mischievousness. The same kind of mischievousness Waluigi always had when he pulled pranks on other people. A small wave of amazement crashed through Waluigi's feelings. _'A princess who knows how to stand up for herself and have fun…Maybe she's not so bad after all.'_ Waluigi gave a playful and said,

"Well now that you cracked an egg on my head, there is one thing that can happen after this. I just hope you know that you're the one who initiated this." Before Rosalina could ask what Waluigi meant, a random boy in the class got and yelled,

"FOOD FIGHT!" Once the words were yelled, chaos erupted. It was a picture of flying foods. It rained milk and the floor was replaced with oceans of flour. Alliances were made against others but then quickly broken. It was a scene of complete anarchy.

Rosalina let all her walls down and succumbed to exhilarating fun that coursed through her veins. She never imagined herself partaking in such barbaric activities but here she was throwing a rain of ketchup into the air. This was not the way a princess should act but she didn't care. She never let herself have any fun before. High school was supposed to be an experience of whatever you made. Rosalina made sure to take advantage of that and have as much fun as she could and get away with it.

Rosalina knocked down her desk as a source of protection from the war of foods and plotted what she would do next. She held a bag of flour close to her as a final line of defense. _'You can never be too careful.'_ Rosalina stuck her head above the desk to get a view of the enemy. In a far off corner, Rosalina could see Peach doing her best dodge from the clouds of flour and rain of milk that came her way while Daisy boldly jumped on top of tables like a mad man. Daisy spotted a nearby boy on the ground with eggs in hands. Daisy pointed her finger to the poor soul and declared,

"You'll never take me alive!" Daisy pulled a bottle mustard and mayonnaise and squirted the two and the boy who tried to threaten her with egg until he ran away. Rosalina watched Daisy jump to another table and chuckled to herself as she went back to hiding behind her desk. Just as Rosalina began to relax, she felt the presence of a person next to her. She jerked her head to her right and saw Waluigi sitting next to her. Just as she was about to pull a handful of flour from her bag of flour, Waluigi raised his hands in a notion of peace.

"Relax princess! I didn't come here to attack you." Rosalina left the flour slide through her fingers and lifted her hand from the bag of flour. The tenseness over her body subsided. Why she felt so relaxed all of the sudden was a mystery to her.

"Geez…You really know how to keep yourself alert. As of right now, would you like to call a truce? It's chaotic in this room. It would be wiser to work together. This is our desk and we are partners in this class so why not?" Rosalina pondered over the offer that was presented her way. She still wanted find common ground with Waluigi but she wasn't about to let Waluigi get away with his previous actions. She took a small handful of flour and sprinkled it onto Waluigi's face. Waluigi started dumbfounded at Rosalina and she smiled to herself.

"That was for calling my personality boring and throwing flour at me. Now that, that's through, I accept your offer." Rosalina placed out her hand for Waluigi to grab and the two shook hands. Both smiled at one another and turned their heads to the anarchy of students. A silent agreement was made between the two and they both ran into the middle of the chaos with proud battle cries.

Rosalina never imagined herself being in this position when she woke up. She wasn't upset about the whole ordeal. The whole situation made her happy. She looked over to her partner.

'_Perhaps he's not as bad as I thought him to be.'_


	9. A Working Relationship

**A/N:** So it's been a really long time since I've updated and I'm really sorry. So many things have happened but I'm still here so please don't give up on me. I promise to do better updating in the future. Well, here is chapter nine =)

Total destruction was an understatement. Tables were completely turned over. Chairs were scattered all over the room. A frying pan somehow etched its way through a window and dangled lifelessly through the glass. An array of grotesque colored liquids fell in droplets from the ceiling and a brownish thick liquid submerged the floor. Any sign of civilized learning was completely annihilated and complete carnage was left in the aftermath. In other words, the class was a total wreck.

Rosalina stared at the sea of debris with a glint of amusement in her eyes. _'Am I really the cause of all of this?' _She looked over to her left with a small smile forming. She watched Waluigi's foot play with an empty tomato can while Professor Kamek continued to scold the two instigators of the fight.

"Do you have any idea how much food you two wasted? Do you have any idea how much money it'll cost to replace everything that was wasted? You two should be ashamed of yourselves! When I was in school…" Rosalina didn't bother to give her professor anymore of her divided attention. She knew what she did was wrong and normally she would feel guilt but for the first time in her life but, she didn't care. Why should she? For once, she had a slice of happiness. She enjoyed her adrenaline rush and craved more fun in her life. Fun that came from…Rosalina smiled at the thought of having more fun memories with a certain someone with a purple hat.

"Are you two even listening to me?" Rosalina snapped from her thoughts and gave her undivided attention yet again. She nudged her partner to do the same.

"My God...The lack of respect you two have is just unbelievable! I can understand Waluigi's disrespect but you Rosalina? I excepted so much more from you. You are a princess…" Rosalina went back to her pondering. She didn't need her own professor to remind her of how to be a princess. _'Yes, I'm a princess but I do think I'm entitled to some fun in my life.'_ Every single word her professor said went through one ear and out the other. There was something about raw yelling and scolding that gave the opposite affect than what was intended. Rosalina leaned her weight to the right and crossed her arms with a thoughtful expression pasted on her face. _'How does this professor expect me to take him seriously when he's shorter than me and yelling on a broom stick?'_ Rosalina laughed to herself at the thought that caused the attention of the yelling professor and the man in purple.

"GAH! I've had enough. It's obvious my yelling is pointless. You two are to clean up this entire room and make it spotless. I don't care if it cuts through all of your lunch hour. Just get it done." Professor Kamek flew off to a closet on the other side of the room and brought out various cleaning products and instruments on the floor.

"Get to work!" And with that, Professor Kamek flew out of the room with haste. Rosalina looked down at the nearby mop and picked it up. She decided to start her cleaning at the entrance of the doorway. All the while, Waluigi stood in place with a smug look on his face.

"So what exactly was so funny?" Rosalina looked up from the poor excuse of a floor with a look on innocence on her face and spoke in a singsong tone.

"I have no inkling of what you're talking about. Now please, I would really appreciate it if you would assist me. After all, it was because of me that we won the fight." Rosalina turned back to her work with an all-knowing smile on her face.

_000000000000_

Cleaning up the home economics room took much longer than either of the two anticipated. By the time they finished, fifth period was already in session. Waluigi placed his mop into the storage closet and turned to Rosalina.

"Just how mad do you think DK is going to be when he sees we missed half of class?" Rosalina shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I'm not quite sure. We'll most likely get some sort of punishment." The two left the room and headed towards the locker rooms. Rosalina watched Waluigi walk into the men's locker room and turned towards her respective locker room when a paper on the locker room door caught her attention. It was a list of the members on the volleyball team. She quickly scanned the list for any sign of her name. As her eyes travel down the list, she caught a glimpse of Peach's name. A small smile played its way on her face as she silently congratulated her friend. Rosalina was about to give up all sense of hope when she neared the end of the list. _'Impossible. I know I was good enough for this team. How could I not make it?' _Her eyes continued to scan the piece of paper until it stopped at the very last name on the list.

"_Rosalina"_

Rosalina slowly lifted up her hand and let her fingers softly touch the printed letters of her name as if it was a fragile piece of glass. Without any hesitation, Rosalina lost touch with any sense of her surroundings and jumped in blissful joy.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Rosalina continued her parade of yeses for a few more moments until she was aware she was in the dwelling of the public eye. She turned her head around and saw a nearby janitor stare at her in a complete bewildered state. Rosalina quickly shifted her gaze back to the locker room. She cleared her throat and straightened out her skirt in an attempt to keep whatever dignity she had left. In a quick sweep, she pushed the door open and walked quickly to her gym locker. Next time, Rosalina was going to make sure to look before losing herself to a fit of joy.

She quickly ran out of the locker room and headed towards the gym when a familiar figure caught her attention.

"You waited for me?" Waluigi shifted his weight to the left and looked at her as if she asked some sort of stupid question.

"If I'm going to get yelled at, I might as well get yelled at with you." Rosalina knew better than that and took it as a sign that he simply wanted her company. She turned her body back towards the gym entrance with a playful smile on her face.

"Whatever you say Waluigi. If you wanted me around, you could have just said so. I would have understood the mutual feeling." Waluigi darted to Rosalina's side with obvious panic in his eyes.

"Who ever said I wanted you around? You let your ego get too high princess. There's no mutual…Wait…Did you just say mutual feeling?" Rosalina tilted her head slightly towards Waluigi with a smirk on her face and then ran towards her already in session gym class. Waluigi followed her with an arm stretched out.

"Rosalina! Wait!"

_000000000000_

Rosalina and Waluigi stood next to each other with a repeat of their scolding they had from professor Kamek. This time however, neither of the two dared to look at the yelling primate in the eye.

"You two insult me by showing up to class late. I don't even want to waste my breath yelling at you. I'm just going to give you after school detention. Now go get out of my sight. Run laps around the gym for the rest of class." Rosalina and Waluigi looked at each other with similar looks of defeat.

After running around the gym five times, Waluigi thought it would be best to start some sort of conversation with the cosmic princess that ran next to him.

"So ummm... Princess, this running kinda sucks. What do you think of it all?" Rosalina moved her eyes from the hard wood floor of the gym and glued them intently on Waluigi.

"I'd rather have no opinion on running. The more I think of it, the more I dislike it. I'm more interested on this so called 'detention' we have after school. With your so called 'achievements', I'm sure you can give me an adequate insight on it." Waluigi gave himself a smug smile of the many things that got him detention in his younger years. Insults to authority, stink bombs in the teacher's lounge, thumbtacks on the principal's chair, and vandalism on pretty much anything that was owned by school.

"Detention's…Quiet. It's just a boring waste of time that doesn't change anything. I can tell you I've never had an enjoyable experience in detention." Rosalina nodded her head and went back to focusing her attention back to the brown floors of the gym. _'Detention hmmm…I'm sure it won't be so bad.'_

Once Rosalina made it to her gym locker, she collapsed on the bench. _'That was the most running I've ever done. I'm never being late to gym class ever again.'_ Rosalina whipped the sweat off her forehead with her gym shirt. Choruses of ewws were sung around her. A familiar blonde sat on the bench next to her with an expression of excitement.

"Rosalina! I saw your name on the list. Are you excited for practice? I am." Peach's beaming smile brightened up and normally Rosalina would mimic the smile back but instead she scowled from the amount of light being shinned in her face.

"I'm sorry Peach. I have detention after school." Rosalina looked down towards her looker and unloaded her uniform with a sigh.

"Really? Gosh Rosalina, you've only been here a few days and you already have detention. I swear, Waluigi's having a bad influence on you." Peach got up from the bench, walked towards the locker room door, and exited the room. Rosalina stared at the closed door with a secret smile on her face, recalling her mostly enjoyably day so far. _'Actually Peach, I think he's the perfect influence on me.'_

_000000000000_

Rosalina entered the detention room and saw Waluigi was already sitting on the opposite side of the room. Before she could sit next to Waluigi, a blue pinata stopped her.

"You must be Rosalina. You're seven seconds late. Please sit in that chair right next to you. I won't have you two trouble makers sitting next to each other." Rosalina stared at the pinata dumbfounded. Instead of opening her mouth, Rosalina took her seat and looked over to Waluigi only to see him stare at her back. _'Yes, this surely is going to be a long waste of time.'_

"_Erherm. Fla la la. Oooo sha doe doo." _ Rosalina shifted her eyes towards the source of the sound and Waluigi copied. Both sets of eyes stopped on the blue pinata that was supposed to watch over them. What laid on the blue pianta's head was black headphones. From what Rosalina could tell, the blue pinata was attempting to sing along to some sort of song he was listening to. Rosalina wouldn't mind the singing so much if he didn't sing so…Badly. Rosalina looked back to Waluigi and the two stared each other in eye for two brief moments before cracking up into a fit of laughs. Their so called detention mediator looked up from his paper work and saw laugher amongst the two and paused the song he was listening to.

"Stop laughing! This is detention! You're not supposed to enjoy it. Keep your heads down!" Rosalina and Waluigi did what they were told and the pinata resumed his karaoke. With their heads still down, the two continue their fits of laughter until their detention ended.

_000000000000_

"I hope you two learned your lesson." Waluigi looked up at the pinata with a scripted look of innocence on his face.

"I most definitely learned my lesson…" The blue pinata nodded and walked away from the two.

"…To never stay locked in a room with your shitty singing." Rosalina chuckled to herself over Waluigi's bluntness.

"He'd be the perfect contestant on Mushroom Idol. Don't you think so Rosalina?" Rosalina looked up towards Waluigi with amusement written all over her face.

"I whole heartedly agree with you Waluigi." The two walked in silence until they were out of the school building.

"Well I don't know about you Rosalina but I'm tired so I'm going to skip dinner. See ya later." Rosalina nodded and said her farewells. She knew they weren't the best of friends.

She would call their relationship a working relationship at best…

But it was a relationship nonetheless.


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm truly sorry for doing so. I just started college and life has been pretty hectic so I don't really have any time to sit down and write. I have all the ideas in my head. I just need to write them down. So please don't worry about me never finishing. I am going to finish this story. You're just going to have to be patient. I don't start things I don't finish.

Anyways, thank you for reading this far and I really hope you're enjoying it. If you have any suggestions for me, feel free to voice them. I'm not afraid of constructive criticism. Anything that'll make this story better is worth listening to.

So I hope you're all not mad at me and I promise to update soon. Actually, I started writing a little of the next chapter so things are looking up.

On a side note, this past summer, I have completely fallen in love with K-pop. Any K-pop lovers out there? If you don't know what K-pop is, go look it up. It's addicting. I highly recommend Shinee. They're my favorite group. Haha. I should shut up now.

I have a tumblr now so if you want, you can follow and let me know who you are so I'll follow you too. If you don't have a tumblr, go make one. It's amazing and addicting. Anyways, my tumblr is:

.com/

I hope you go look at it.

I'm off for now. I just wanted everyone to know this story is still alive. I intend to finish story along with its sequels. If you have something to say about it, please review or send me a message =)

~_ForbiddenxSimplicity_


	11. Hot and Cold

Rosalina was walking towards her room after her time in "detention". She giggled to herself while reminiscing on the events that just transpired.

_Ten minutes ago…_

_"I hope you two learned your lesson." Waluigi looked up at the pinata with a scripted look of innocence on his face._

_"I most definitely learned my lesson…" The blue pinata nodded and walked away from the two._

_"…To never stay locked in a room with your shitty singing." _

Her giggling turned into a full blown laugh from imagining that recent memory.  
_'He's so funny. I don't see why people detest him so much.'_

Rosalina almost walked in a skip-like fashion the rest of her walk back to her room. Once she got to her dorm room door, she realized that the entire time walking she was humming a random upbeat tune to herself.  
_ 'Funny. I've never hummed like that for now reason. I wonder why…'_

Without another thought on the matter, Rosalina pulled out her keys from her bag and unlocked her door. After walking through the doorway, Rosalina threw her bag onto her bed. She wasn't in any particular mood to be proper in the organization of her room. She slouched in her desk chair and recalled the day that just happened. Nothing stood out as much as all the times she spent with Waluigi. His cold front during chemistry. His irritation during the beginning of cooking class. _The food fight…_

Rosalina blushed at that thought and hid her face in her hands.  
_'I can't believe I really was the cause of my very first food fight. That was not princess behavior.'_ Rosalina lifted her face from her hands and a small smile formed on her face. Indeed the whole act was not _princess behavior_ at all. That thought sent waves of excitement through her body. She always had to worry about her appearance around others. The eyes of those around her would always have this expectation that she had to be perfect. No slip ups. No moments of goofing off. She always had to play the role of adult. She never had much of a chance to succumb to immaturity. Even around her new friends on Earth, she couldn't help that she could fully let herself go. She may have been able to laugh a little and say innocent jokes but that was all she could do.

Waluigi was just so different. He pushed all her buttons. He could make her angry in a split-second but then only a few minutes later, Rosalina was sure he could make her laugh uncontrollably. He was the only that caused Rosalina to grin like a madman. He was the only one who could make her face turn red from anger and blushing. At one moment he's friendly and then another moment, he was mean. Rosalina could only think of one simple phrase to describe him.

_He was hot and cold. _

_000000000000_

Waluigi was walking aimlessly around campus while whistling a nameless tune. For the first time since the beginning of the school year, he was genuinely happy. As much as he hated to admit it, the source of his happiness came from a rather peculiar cosmic princess. She was not the princess he was expecting to see. Her beauty was undeniable. He even knew better than trying to lie about it. In his eyes, her beauty put Peach's and Daisy's to shame. It killed him on the inside. These were the last things he ever wanted to think about Rosalina.

She was so witty but infuriating. She was rather athletic for a princess and just spiked his interest more. She wasn't too feminine like Peach but she wasn't a tomboy like Daisy. Rosalina was a perfect mix in between. She knew how to get him worked up but she had this way to make it feel like she was interested in everything little thing he said. She didn't automatically judge him like others. She certainly could hold out on her own. The sight of Rosalina all tattered up from the chaos that erupted from the food fight appeared in Waluigi's mind.

_"I have no inkling of what you're talking about. Now please, I would really appreciate it if you would assist me. After all, it was because of me that we won the fight."_

… _It was because of me that we won the fight._

That woman sure had confidence. That was a quality Waluigi always admired in a female. Most girls he saw were always so insecure. Due to their insecurities, they would always latch onto their boyfriends and beg for praise and compliments. The sight would always make Waluigi sick. Maybe this is why Waluigi started to grow some sort of liking towards Rosalina. She was confident but not cocky. Her actions in cooking certainly caught him off guard. Not only did she have the audacity to stand up to him, she fought with no mercy during the food fight. It was a sight to behold. Throughout that whole fight, Waluigi couldn't help but steal glances towards Rosalina. She was so fierce.

Waluigi stopped his roaming around campus and leaned against a nearby brick wall. With a sigh, he let his back slide down the wall until his butt touched the ground. No matter how hard he tired to ignore her, Rosalina's face would just appear in his mind. It would switch from the many facial expressions she sent his way. One was angry. Another was happy. One was in the process of yelling. Another was in the process of laughing. One was a stone cold glare. And the last one a smile that could take anyone's breath away. How someone could show so many expressions all in a short amount of time was a mystery to Waluigi. He never met someone like her. There was no set amount of adjectives that could properly describe her. To him,

_She was hot and cold._

_000000000000_

Still in her thoughts, Rosalina snapped back to reality when she heard a knock on her door. Without another second wasted, she stood up from her chair and opened the door. What she saw was an energetic Daisy and a shy Luigi in the background.

"Rosalina! It's time for dinner! Would you like to come with Luigi and I. The others are already eating." Rosalina looked back into her room and searched her walls for her clock. The clock read, "6:43".  
_'Was it really that late? How long have I been sitting in my chair thinking?' _Rosalina looked back to Daisy and smiled,

"I would love to join you two and the others for dinner. Just let me get my keys." Daisy nodded in confirmation and Rosalina quickly darted back to her desk. She picked up her keys and slid them in her skirt pocket.

The walk to the cafeteria was a lively one. Daisy went on ramblings about the occurrences of her day. While doing so, Rosalina could help but notice how Luigi was blushing the whole time from having linked arms with Daisy. The whole scene was cute in Rosalina's eyes. She knew Luigi and Daisy had been together for quite some time but the fact that Luigi blushed at every little touch made Rosalina smile. She couldn't help but feel envious.  
_'I really hope I can find someone that can make blush with every single touch we have. Perhaps he's somewhere in this school.'_

Rosalina stayed silent the rest of the walk to the cafeteria with nods every now and then to show she was listening. But really was going on through her mind was how when she thought of that special someone she wanted, the image of a tall man with a purple hat appeared.

_000000000000_

Once Rosalina walked through the entranceway of the cafeteria with Daisy and Luigi, her heart couldn't but speed its beating with anticipation of seeing a certain someone. Her eyes traveled all around the room and saw a table with Mario and Peach. A little down the table she saw Wario and Mona with a bunch of other people she didn't know. To her disappointment, the person she was looking for was nowhere to be found. Her expression started into a frown until the sound of her friend broke her out of her reverie.

"Hey Rosalina don't look so glum. We're going to get food now so smile." Daisy took Rosalina's hand and the two walked with Luigi towards the many rows of food to pick from.

Rosalina spent most of her dinner picking at a pile of what was the remainder of her peas. She ate in silence for the most part while everyone was in lighthearted conversation. Though they would always try their best to include her in the conversation, Rosalina was just not feeling it. She didn't feel comfortable being herself like she did with _him_. Every now and then Rosalina would look up towards the entrance in hopes that _he_ might walk through the door. Peach noticed this and asked,

"Rosalina, are you expecting someone?" Rosalina stopped picking her peas and quickly thought of something to cover herself.

"Ah no. I just get curious who enters the cafeteria. That's all." Peach gave an odd look and pressed on about something else.

"So I noticed you didn't come to volleyball practice. I was told that you were in detention…With Waluigi." The mention of his name made Rosalina's heart beat just little faster than normal. Everyone turned their gazes towards Rosalina in anticipation of her response.

"Yes, I was in detention with Waluigi. Since we technically started the food fight, I had to clean the entire with him. Because of that, we showed up to physical education late and thus was given detention by DK." Rosalina told with as much dullness as she could. She didn't dare mention that the whole ordeal became a fond memory to her. She knew how much her friends disliked Waluigi. The thought made her sad. It was like she had to hide her happy memories from her friends.

Rosalina felt someone touch her hand and looked up to see Peach was the one who reached out and placed her hand on Rosalina's.

"Rosalina, I hope it wasn't so bad. I know you have every class with him but please, try your best to not affiliate yourself with him. All he can do is bring bad things into your life." Rosalina silently nodded in response. This caused everyone to go back to their previous conversations. Rosalina looked around her little group of friends and felt left out. Peach was with Mario. Daisy was with Luigi. Rosalina looked to her right and stopped her gaze at Wario and Mona. As much as he showed distaste towards Mona, it was obvious she had a special place in his heart. Everyone had someone but Rosalina. There was just no right spot for her at the moment. Without any hesitance, Rosalina excused herself from the table and walked back to her room.

_000000000000_

Rosalina spent the rest of her night doing her homework. She didn't stop once to take a break from it. By the time she was done, it was near midnight. Before getting ready for bed, Rosalina walked up towards her window and leaned against it. She stared at nothing in particular outside the window and let her mind wander. Of course it went directly to the man that intrigued her so. She thought back to the little phrase that she matched with him. The phrase washed away her ill feelings at that moment and caused her to have a small smile.

He just was…

_Hot and cold._

**A/N:** Omg! I'm such a terrible authoress! I said it would only take me a week to post this up but obviously it took more time. I give you all permission to hunt me down and kill me. I'm so sorry. My teachers are evil and give me no time for myself. Luckly, I'm on break so hopefully I can write more chapters instead of leaving you guys hanging. Sorry if my grammar is terrible. My world program is stupid and likes to change things without my consent. Anyways, I hope you guys like how it's going. I'm trying to make it more interesting with their relationship. I mean this is a romance story so naturally everyone would want to see more romance. I'm getting there. I promise. As you can tell, they're starting to realize their feelings for each other. Yay! Anyways, until next time, _adieu!_

**AlterJericho:** Yes, I know my first chapters were pretty boring. I'm not proud of them at all but I really couldn't think of any other way to make it better. Aish…I'm a terrible writer but I'm really happy that you like the more recent chapters. I hope I don't let you down.

**midnafan123456789:** That's cool that you were her for Halloween. I cosplayed as her for Otakon xD I'm really happy that you're liking things so far and I hope I don't disappoint you ^_^

**Bessie(anonymous):** Yes I'm back! I'll never leave! And wow. I didn't really think anyone would like my story enough to do something like that. That's awesome! Thank you for finding it for me and I hope you like my update =)

**andromeda0909:** This is your first fic? Well then I'm honored I was the first story you read. I'll try my best to make this story amazing for you =)


	12. One Step at a Time

Each day went on like a routine. Rosalina would arrive to chemistry on time and then by the end of the day, she'd be late to practice because of one person.

Waluigi.

It wasn't as though she purposely tried to get in trouble every day. No. Each day he would find a way to get under her skin. For a girl of complete patience, losing her temper wasn't something she was accustomed to. And though she'd never openly admit it, she found the whole ordeal exciting. Feeling such a surge of emotions… It was unthinkable to have these surges back on the observatory but down on Earth, there were no rules. No restrictions. At least, none she ever read about.

So how was one supposed to be discreet over their enjoyment of another's company? One could simply just stop hiding their feelings and be open with what they feel. Rosalina had a different answer. She opted for constant bickering and quarreling. That was her master plan to keep Waluigi around. And though she dreaded spending her time fighting 24/7 and going to detention every day, she would gladly pay the price to spend time with someone who was so intriguing to her.

The sensible solution was to come out clean. Be completely open. But this never crossed her mind once. Rosalina was too scared of what would happen. In her mind, she thought reputations were far more important. From all that she read in books, a person's reputation meant everything in a social environment like high school. Study too much and a person's immediately deemed a nerd. Deviate from the norm and that person is automatically a weirdo and someone to avoid at all costs. Being opinionated meant that someone was cocky and arrogant. The golden rule to fitting in was following social norms and Waluigi fit under no social norm. Rosalina knew if she really was straight forward, she'd be an outcast. The idea scared her.

As much as she hated to pretend, she just couldn't risk putting herself out there. She read a vast amount of books in her free time about feelings and such but never has she actually been in a position to feel a variety of feelings. The concept was too new to her. Too foreign. She decided she was better off not taking the risk.

_000000000000  
_  
"And if you combine red and yellow, you get orange. Fascinating right?" The enthusiasm Rosalina's art class was always through the roof. Every single time Pauline would open her mouth; the class would swoon and sigh over her. It drove Rosalina nuts.

"Tsh. This is ridiculous. They're not even paying attention to what she's even saying and it's not appropriate for a professor to go walking around in a skin tight red dress." Rosalina rolled her eyes and was about to continue her own personal rant until something stopped her.

"Woah, woah, woah. Someone's a little jealous over what the attention our _lovely_ professor has." Rosalina slowly turned her head to her right and glared at the smirking face of the person that always pushed her buttons.

"I'm not jealous. I'd rather not flaunt my body to appeal to others. And you shouldn't eavesdrop on another's ponderings. It's rude." And with huff, she focused her gaze on the easel in front her.

"Well I'm not one to really care about whether something is rude or not but you know, that's one of the few tolerable things about you. You don't try gaining someone's attention with appearances. Good job princess." Rosalina looked from the corner of her eye and saw Waluigi go back to his daily routine of staring out the window and spacing out. She didn't show it on the outside but internally, she was shocked. What should have been another fight that would send them to detention for the umpteenth time was actually something sincere. It was unusual. Her curiosity was starting to creep up on her._ Just why did he say that? He always has something bad to say towards me. I don't understand the irregularity of this notion._

Rosalina mentally shook her head and sighed in frustration. There was no sense in bombarding herself with mental questions. She shifted her entire body to her right so she was completely facing him.

"Why?" Without moving his head, Waluigi shifted his eyes to Rosalina.

"Why what?"

"Why did you say that?" Waluigi scoffed.

"Because I don't care about whether something is rude or respectful." Rosalina furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No. I meant, why did you not retort with something vulgar or mean? This sudden kindness… It's not like you." Waluigi shrugged and shifted his eyes back to the window.

"Because fighting all the damn time get so annoying and tiring. Besides, I really meant what I said. As hard to manage as you can be, I respect your morals. Kinda. No sense in starting a fight over something I agree with. It's pretty pointless ya know?" Before Rosalina could say anything, the bell rang. Waluigi got up from his stool and slung his uniform coat over his shoulder.

"A day where we didn't actually get detention. That's a first. I know you treasure our quality time in detention but I got places to be. Don't miss me too much princess." And with one last sly grin, he fully turned his body away from her and left the room. Moments later, Rosalina was alone in the classroom. The idea of not going to detention like she did for the past two weeks was a little saddening but she slightly blushed at the fact that he actually appreciated a piece of her personality. Her mind.

She finally stood up from her stool and walked out of the room with a tiny smile on her face. Knowing no one was around her, she openly spoke her thoughts.

"So maybe we don't have to fight all the time but I need to make sure nobody sees these rare moments where we do not hate each other." She gave herself a nod and quickened her pace in the hallway so she'd make it to practice on time.

She would hide her content in this ridiculous acquaintance relationship she had with him. She would continue to play out as someone who detested his presence. But over time, she'll find a way to have more of these rare, private moments where it felt like more than just an acquaintanceship.

One step tiny step after tiny step.

She'll make it happen.

**A/N:** So I realize that it's been the longest time since I updated. I ended up losing all my drafts for the upcoming chapters and that killed me but I got my creativity back in line again so here I am. But wow. I think I got the most reviews ever for the previous chapter. Thanks guys!

The Supreme: Yes, the title is from a song. Haha. It was Katy Perry's "Hot and Cold"

Burglar: Oh my goodness. Your words make me so happy. I'm always overjoyed when someone enjoys the same otp as me. Hehehehehehehe. Welcome to the club ^^

Nadia-Chan: I am really so…Honored. I this is the latest thing ever but really, I am honored. Thank you even if you stopped.

As for everyone else, I'm back and I'm so happy that I'm back. This was short since I like to think of it more as a preview to the next chapter. See you all soon 3


	13. Human Emotion

_First period. Chemistry. Five minutes before class starts._

Rosalina tried her hardest to keep her eyes from closing. The task proved to be nearly impossible. She spent the entire night torturing herself each night from the events that happened in art class a few days ago. She couldn't quite place her finger on the emotion that was conjuring inside of her. She didn't understand just why she had this undying urge to be something closer than that girl Waluigi happens to argue with each chance he got. The restless thoughts gave her a headache. Rosalina gave out a heavy sigh and was about to put her head down when a loud voice grabbed her attention.

"Homecoming is almost here! This is great! Oh my God I need to get a dress and…"

The words eventually blurred into unorganized noise to Rosalina's ears as she rubbed her temples from the growing headache she was currently having. Groaning in frustration, Rosalina turned her head to address the continuous blabbering.

"Mona please. Must you be so loud this early in the morning?"

"Wha- Sorry. You can't blame me for being excited. Homecoming week is in less than a week and there's so much that has to be done."

Rosalina quirked an eyebrow and scratched the side of her head.

"Homecoming? What is that? Is someone from far away finally coming back to school?"

Mona gave Rosalina a questionable look before a burst of laughter escaped from her lips.

"You are such a smart person yet there are times where the things that come out of your mouth are so ridiculous. Homecoming is a kinda like a celebration high schools do each year in the fall semester. It's to kick off the brand new school year. All of next week will be spirit week and then that Friday is the special homecoming football game. Of course the day after that, Saturday, is the homecoming dance. The dance is the highlight of everything."

Rosalina nodded intently as she tried to keep track of all the information thrown her way. The more Mona continued on describing all that there is to this so called "homecoming" the bigger Rosalina's eyes grew. The excitement in her eyes was shining brighter than the lights that lit up the room. While Mona continued on, a voice broke through and interrupted the spectacle.

"Homecoming is for idiots. It's just an excuse for you all you act like wild cretins."

Rosalina and Mona watched as Waluigi walked to his seat, his eyes set on staring at the floor.

"Oh come on Waluigi. You're going to ruin homecoming for the poor girl before she even gets to experience it." Mona continued to whine on as the expression on Waluigi's turned into one of irritation.

"Good! That way she won't have to waste her time getting her hopes up for something that's not worth it."

Neither of the girls could find anything to say back to such a grim outlook. Rosalina wanted to ask why Waluigi detested homecoming so much but the bell rang before she could muster up the courage to ask. With a sigh of defeat, Rosalina turned her attention to the board and went back the impossible task of keeping her eyes open.

_000000000000_

The morning continued on without a word ever escaping from Waluigi's lips. There was an air of uneasiness around him and Rosalina. While Waluigi was off in his own world of thoughts, Rosalina was on the verge of snapping from the lack of communication between the two. Normally some sort of conversation would strike between the two. Small talk always arose during class. The whole ordeal was making her fidget in her seat. The fidgeting got to the point that the table the two shared was starting to slightly shake.

"You're going to make the screws in this table unscrew themselves if you continue moving like that in your seat."

Rosalina froze in place, a slight tint of red flushing over her face from the embarrassment. She hid her face into the journal that lacked the notes she was supposed to be taking during home economics.

"I don't really think that's an efficient way to take notes but hey, it's not my place to tell you how to act during class."

Rosalina slowly peaked her head out from her journal to glare at Waluigi.

"Well look who's finally talking. It's about time."

"Who said I HAD to talk. Especially to the likes of you."

"There you go again giving off that 'I don't care' mask that I can clearly see through."

"It's not a mask. Why does it even matter to you?"

"I-…. It just does. This morning. Why were you upset this morning?"

Waluigi scoffed and went from staring at the board to leaning back against his chair to stare at the ceiling.

"I wasn't upset. Being upset is for the weak."

"Oh but you were upset. No need to hide it from me. What's the real reason why you don't like homecoming?"

Waluigi stayed quiet for a few minutes. His eyes were fixated on a random crack in the ceiling, an unreadable expression on his face. Rosalina sat patiently for him to say something, her face determined as ever.

"….. I had a date once the last time I ever went to a homecoming. I don't even remember how long ago it was but it's been quite some time. To make this story as short as possible, I asked this girl I really liked to go to homecoming with me. She agreed only to embarrass me later by ditching me the moment we got to the dance for some jock I could care less about. Her and her friends laughed at me and continued to do so until I got fed up and left. Like I said, homecoming is a stupid event."

Rosalina had no words. There were many things running through her mind that she could say to Waluigi but she couldn't make a single audible sound. She was speechless. Being secluded away from other humans kept her hidden from the cruelties people could exert out to others. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to form some sort of coherent sentence. Minutes passed by before she could muster up something to say.

"I'm…. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why are you apologizing? It's whatever."

Rosalina banged her hand against the table and said in frustration,

"No it's not!"

The sudden outburst caught the attention of the entire class. Professor Kamek stopped writing on the bored and turned his body towards the pair.

"Miss Rosalina, is there something you need to share to the class?"

Rosalina looked down at the table, her face dejected and voice defeated.

"No, there's nothing to share."

"Then I'd appreciate it you pay attention instead of being a distraction to your peers."

The professor went back to writing on the board and the class went back to normal. Waluigi was now sitting straight in his seat as he stared at the princess in wonder. He had no idea she was capable of having a fiery anger like that and for once the anger wasn't directed at him. It left him puzzled.

"Why did you get so angry from that? It's only-"

Before Waluigi could continue, Rosalina cut him off.

"Isn't it obvious? What that girl did. I- goodness it's absurd. That kind of action is just not acceptable at all. There isn't a single person out there that deserves such treatment and no matter how much you look down upon yourself, you don't deserve it either."

Rosalina turned her head from the table to make direct eye contact with Waluigi. She let shell dissolve this one moment and allowed her eyes to speak out its concern.

"So no, it's not whatever. It's not okay and please know that it'll never be okay. Ever."

Waluigi didn't want to end up saying something stupid in return so he simply nodded his head in silence. Rosalina could finally go back to concentrating in class and spent the rest of the day in ease. She felt at peace for expressing such an emotion. For having concern. For being capable of caring for something that wasn't her observatory or the residents of the observatory. For having the ability to care for a different person on a deeper level. It gave her an unsteady excitement.

_So this is what it feels like to be human._

_**A/N:** _Honestly I thought I wasn't giving you guys a good story at all but the review you guys sent were so sweet. I loved them all and you are all so great. It renewed my inspiration for this story I have all written in my head. I love you guys! xoxo


	14. A Hidden Secret

The weekend finally arrived and Rosalina preferred to spend her Saturday off lazing around. She was always one to keep herself busy and productive but she figured she'd try out this thing she'd hear her peers mention from time to time. _Relaxing_. She wanted to relax so relax she did.

It was around noon and Rosalina still haven't left her spot in bed. She was mindlessly staring at a book she borrowed from the library a few days ago and didn't have the slightest interest in paying attention to the book in her hands. Her mind was blank and started to roam to that outburst of hers she had during home economics. It still puzzled her how she revealed such raw emotion. Furrowing her eyebrows, she tried to grasp her mind around it all but her thoughts were disturbed with a loud knock on her door. Sighing, she pulled herself out of the comfort of her bed and dragged her feet to the door, a hand lightly rubbing the side of her hand.

"Gods who would be bothering me right now?" She rubbed her eye and opened the door with her free hand. Before she could even greet whoever was at the door, a penetrating yell caused her to step back and cover her ears in irritation.

"SURPRISE!" Daisy's perky, high pitched voice echoed in Rosalina's ears causing her to groan.

"Is it necessary to be so loud? I just got up. Yeesh." Before Rosalina could continue her complaints, Daisy invited herself in with two other familiar faces trailing behind her, much to Rosalina's surprise._ Peach and Mona_. Finding standing a rather tiresome feat, Rosalina found her way back to her bed and sat down, annoyed.

"Is there any reason why you three are here because if it's nothing important, I'd like to go back to doing absolutely nothing."

Daisy shook her head and grabbed onto Rosalina's hand, pulling her back out of bed.

"You can do nothing later. We have important business to do."

Rosalina eyed Daisy suspiciously, a spike of trepidation washing over her.

"L-Like what?"

It was Mona's turn to speak up as she grabbed onto Rosalina's hand with a bit more excitement than Daisy.

"To go dress shopping! Homecoming is next week and we have to look our best."

Rosalina forcefully pulled her hands away and went back to sitting down on her bed, crossing her arms.

"I own a dress. That should be more than sufficient than going out and getting a new one."

Peach rolled her eyes and lowered herself down to Rosalina's level, her eyes beginning to narrow.

"Darling we've all seen this dress you're talking about. It's the only one you own and just won't do. Now please don't make this hard and make us force dress you so you're presentable to go out."

Rosalina kept quiet but held her ground defiantly. Peach sighed and stood up straight.

"Looks like we're doing this with force. Girls!" And with that, Peach snapped her fingers and the last thing Rosalina saw was orange and red while a glimmer of pink appeared in the background.

_000000000000_

"I still don't think it was necessary to hold me down as one of you put my dress on for me." Rosalina lightly rubbed her arm and slightly flinched while replaying her "getting ready" in her head. She stared at her feet and quietly mumbled to herself.

"…. I could have put the dress on myself."

Peach softly chuckled and stretched her arms before turning her head to face Rosalina.

"You know you may be much older than me but I think deep down you're still a child."

Rosalina stared at Peach, bewildered, before composing herself once again.

"Why I don't have the slightest clue what you're even talking about. I've always been wise beyond my years ever since I was a young girl."

Peach turned around and went back to walking forward again, lazily waved her hand over her shoulder with an all-knowing smile chiseled on her face. Rosalina quietly huffed before continuing to trail behind Peach.

The day was spent with trial and error over finding the perfect dress. Much to Rosalina's dismay, all but her found the right dress for homecoming. It was already four in the afternoon and all Rosalina wanted to do was go back to her room with the comfort of her books. Social outings were still a bit foreign to her and she didn't wish to push herself to be so outwardly social this soon.

They made their way to yet another dress shop. By now, Rosalina lost count of the number of stores they went looking through and personally, she cared not over what dress she was going to wear anymore. She wanted to do nothing more than pick a random dress and be done with the whole ordeal. Peach caught onto Rosalina's ill mood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Rosalina. It's not that bad. It'd be helpful if you were at least a little interested in what kind of dress you want. The more cooperative you are, the easier this whole thing will be."

Rosalina silently nodded and aimlessly went a random direction, paying no attention to the dresses around her. Truthfully, Rosalina thought most dresses she went by were rather pretty but too extravagant for her tastes. She wasn't one to like intricate things or revealing things. She preferred plain and simple. There was a certain charm to the simplicity of things that allured Rosalina towards that certain type of style.

She sighed in frustration and gave up on all the dresses in this store as well. Before she turned around to get back to the others, a certain sparkle caught the side of her eye and she quickly turned back around. Before her was a dress that left her awestruck. Slowly walking towards the dress she lifted up her hand to gently touch the dress as if to test if it was real or not. Her mouth was agape and excitement filled her eyes.

"It's so…. Beautiful."

The dress was rather simple compared to the other dresses around her. The dress reminded her a lot of her own dress she was wearing now. It was a similar shade of turquoise like her dress but slightly lighter. The sleeves were hung around the shoulders like her dress with a line of silver sequence sparkles to add a bit of flavor to the dress but what caught her attention was the style on the lower half of the dress. It was cut short in the front slightly above the knees but then the train progressively got longer towards the back of the dress. And instead of having a golden star broach in middle of neckline like her dress, the dress before her had a silver butterfly in the middle that sparkled brightly in the light. Rosalina was mesmerized by dress and immediately knew she had found the perfect one to wear for homecoming.

Daisy walked up towards Rosalina's back and rested her chin on Rosalina's shoulder.

"Looks like Rosalina has finally found us a winner!"

Rosalina silently nodded with a warm smile forming on her face. While she continued to admire the dress, Peach gave the dress tailor Rosalina's measurements and whispered into the tailor's ear.

"Don't charge her for it. The dress is on me." Peach slid over a piece of paper to the tailor.

"That's the address to her dorm mailbox. Send it there. Oh and please don't mention to her that I paid for it. She'd make a scene." Peach gave the tailor a wink before the tailor assured her he'd follow her instructions word for word.

Mona and Daisy were childishly giggling while exclaiming how every guy at homecoming wouldn't be able to take their eyes off her by the time Peach made her way back towards the three.

"Good news Rosalina! The dress tailor thought the dress a designed just for you and is willing to make you the dress free of charge."

Rosalina snapped her gaze away from the dress, surprised.

"Are you sure? This dress must be expensive and the tailor deserves his rightful pay for his hard work."

Peach waved her hands in front of Rosalina to calm her.

"Relax and accept the gift. It'd be rather rude to decline such a gift. Besides, take this as a sign that something good will happen at homecoming. I have high hopes for it."

Before Rosalina could protest anymore, Peach already linked arms with Daisy and headed towards the exit, Peach's soft voice ringing in the air.

"Let's go. We've had such a long day and I'm starving." 

_000000000000_

The four decided to stop by at a pizza place that was familiar to three but brand new to one. Rosalina eyed the sign of the place in confusion, reading the sign out loud.

"Mona's…. Pizza? What an odd coincidence in the name."

Peach and Daisy continued on through the entrance while Mona stopped next to Rosalina and watched the two inside.

"Oh it's no coincidence. I own this place."

Rosalina darted her eyes towards Mona with her head tilted.

"Wha- But. How? I'm confused. You're a student like us in high school. You're a highly skilled cheer leader and now an owner of a pizza shop? Just how many things are you?"

"Bet ya I probably looked like I'm only a complete ditz. I'm many things, Rosalina. Many, many things. Believe it or not, I'm also very good at reading people too." Mona grabbed onto Rosalina's arm and pulled Rosalina down to eye level, only whispers escaping Mona's mouth.

"And I can tell that by wearing that dress you picked out, _he_ won't be able to focus on anything else but you the entire night."

Rosalina was perplexed.

"But Mona. Who is '_he'_? I never mentioned anyone."

Mona took a step back and let go of Rosalina's arm with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Like I said, I'm good at reading people and that includes you too." Mona took a few steps backwards towards the shop, her eyes never breaking away from Rosalina's.

"You and I both know what _he_ I speak of. He's the one you pretend to despise but enchants your thoughts when you think no one is looking. I actually like the idea. You'd do him some good." Mona reached the doorway and leaned against it, her grin never leaving her face.

"Don't worry, Rosalina. Your secret's safe with me." Mona's devious demeanor rapidly disappeared as she went to join Peach and Daisy on what to order. Rosalina stayed in place, all heat in her body seemed to have frozen over. Her mind was beyond confused as she replayed Mona's words in her head.

_Your secret's safe with me_.

"….. But what secret am I hiding from everyone? I don't understand this feeling."

**A/N****:** Okay so I actually wanted to post this on Christmas as like some sort of gift to you guys but things happened. Like getting a new laptop where I had to transfer everything and then Game of Thrones happened. Gosh that show…. It's so dsogijdfsiohjoiyrj Is it bad that I picture Rosalina like Daenerys? Does anyone even know what I'm talking about? PFT. Oh how I'd love to write a story Game of Thrones-ish with the characters in this story. God it would be cool but you all probably think I'm dumb.

Anyways, thank you guys for still being out there. I thought you all have given up on me. And I know there isn't any Waluigi and Rosalina interaction but you need chapters like this to not make the story seem so linear. At least, that's what I think. So it'd be wonderful if you gave me your thoughts and opinions. What you think will happen next. Any ideas on things I should start on. I want more than one story written but I'm so bad with ideas and literally the only thing running through my head right now is a Game of Thrones world centered around these characters. Wow I need help. I promise an update soon since I already have the next chapter finished :3 Jesus this is a long author's note. Welp. I love you guys and hope to hear from you all~


	15. A Surprising Confession

Rosalina was lightly drumming her fingers on her desk while ignoring the warm up exercises that were written on the board. Instead, her attention was focused on the door. Mona looked up from the paper she was writing on and gave Rosalina a cheeky grin.

"Are you that anxious to see him?"

Rosalina scowled while switching her gaze to the clock.

"No! I just want this class to be done with. I'm tired."

"You know first period has only started. You still have to get through six more. Besides, where's your spirit? It's spirit week and homecoming is in three days."

Rosalina groaned and laid her head on top of her desk. Mona shook her head and went back to writing her answers to the morning exercise. Rosalina nearly succumbed to sleep when a loud disturbance came from the door. She lifted her head up and saw Waluigi walk in through the door, fashionably late as always. Taking his seat, Rosalina shifted her body to face him.

"Why do you always come in so late to every single class we have every day?"

Waluigi just shrugged and slouched against the back of his chair.

"Dunno. I never seem to know what time it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have fifty minutes of sleeping to do." Waluigi pulled down his hat to cover his face and drifted off into sleep almost immediately. Rosalina stared at Waluigi's sleeping figure for a few minutes, contemplating if she should follow suit. Figuring her grade was more than high enough, she decided to give herself a break today and rested her head against her desk. Sleep found its way to her in only a matter of minutes.

Mona turned to Rosalina, hoping for help to a question, and found the sleeping figures of a princess and vagabond. She covered her mouth to stifle her chuckle.

"Ironically they both look adorable."

* * *

Rosalina gave out a long yawn as she walked down the halls to second period. Though she wasn't one to break the rules, sleeping in class felt so satisfying to her.

"I should invest in sleeping in class more often. It feels s-"

"Hey princess! Wait up!"

Rosalina turned her head around and saw a slightly frantic Waluigi running up to her. Once he made his way to her, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Is there any reason why you're yelling for me out in the hall like a madman?"

Waluigi looked up, giving her a smirk, before straightening himself up again.

"I thought if I followed miss goody two shoes I'd actually make it to class on time for a change."

Rosalina gave Waluigi a tiny glare before continuing to walk, Waluigi following right next to her.

"I'm not a 'goody two shoes' no thanks to you."

Waluigi gave out a fake gasp, pretending to be appalled.

"My what a false accusation! I'm a saint."

Rosalina rolled her eyes and sped up her walking pace.

"I spend detention with you almost every day. I barely pay attention in class anymore with your constant disruptions and your laziness has seemed to find its way to me. I hardly call the 'saint' worthy. Watch you make me late for class as well."

Waluigi clutched his chest as if his heart was in pain.

"Oh the stab to my heart. It stings. Instead of everyone calling you the cosmic princess, they should start calling you princess sass since that's what you really are." Waluigi stopped walking next to Rosalina, stroking his chin.

"Princess sass…. I like it. I'm going to start calling you that from now on."

Rosalina slowly turned herself around, her eyes sending daggers toward the side of his head.

"I dare you to refer to me by that name. There's an old saying I read somewhere in a book. It went a little like this: 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'. Don't test my patience." Rosalina resumed walking, afraid she wouldn't make it to class in time before the bell rang.

Waluigi quickly caught up to her and grabbed on to her arm to get her attention again.

"Hey, hey it's just a joke. No need to be such a killjoy. Good thing you're not going to homecoming. That temper of yours would completely ruin the atmosphere of it all."

Rosalina eyed Waluigi in confusion.

"But I am going…."

Waluigi immediately barked out laughter as everyone in hallway quickly rushed to their classes for the bell was going to ring any minute now.

"I told you, homecoming is for idiots. I may call you many different names but idiot was never one of them. Besides, you're better than homecoming itself. It's not as glamorous as your friends are making it out to be."

"I've never been to such an event before. I want to use up this opportunity the best I can. If it's as idiotic as you say, I want to see it for myself to confirm. Now you're the one being a killjoy." Rosalina gave Waluigi a small grin before going back to walking, her pace much slower than it was before with Waluigi silently following behind her.

"How about you come to homecoming anyways? You can go sit off somewhere and laugh at how silly you think everyone looks."

Waluigi huffed and crossed his arms while walking.

"And be seen as some social outcast? No thanks."

"If being an outcast bothers you so much, I don't mind sitting with you as you point out to me all the flaws of homecoming. It could be fun."

"Keyword: _could be_. I'm not one for caring about my reputation but a guy can't just go to homecoming alone. He needs to have a date with him even if he doesn't plan on dancing or anything like that."

Rosalina turned around, tilting her head with her eyes furrowed.

"And why don't you go ask someone to go with you then?"

Waluigi laughed sarcastically and went over to lean against a wall the ringing of the bell chimed through the hallways. Neither person moved to acknowledge that the bell just rung, indicating that they were late.

"Because _princess_, if my earlier story to you last week hasn't registered through your head, no girl would say yes to me and actually mean it."

The harshness in Waluigi's voice caused Rosalina to take a few steps back. Not sure what to say next, she softly whispered, barely audible for anyone to hear,

"….. I'd say yes."

Waluigi blinked a few times before squinting his eyes at her, not sure if she actually meant what he just heard her say.

"Say that again."

"What? Why? You know exactly what I just said. Why do I need to repeat it?"

"Goddammit for the sake of my sanity just say it again louder."

Rosalina stood still as moments went by with neither of them saying anything. It surprised her enough that she said it the first time but now, she was nervous to say it. She didn't quite understand the nervousness at all. It was a strange nervousness that she never felt before and it scared her greatly. _'Gods what is this feeling?'_ She looked down at her fingers and played around with them as adrenaline started coursing through her veins. Still staring at her fingers she childishly played with, she cleared her throat, a wave of courage finally finding its way to her. Loud and clear her voice rang,

"If you were to ask me, I'd say yes." Rosalina didn't dare look up to face him. She was beyond terrified and embarrassed. Silence continued to float around the hallway. Rosalina assumed Waluigi probably left already, leaving her to feel even more stupid over her words.

Before she could turn to walk off into the direction of the class she was already late for, she felt a hand gently grab onto her chin. There was a sudden spike in her heartbeat as she felt the hand force her head to look up.

"I have an offer for you, princess. If you agree to be a deviant and play hooky with me for the rest of the day, I'll go to your dumb homecoming. Do you accept these terms?"

Rosalina quickly nodded while Waluigi's hand still rested on the tip of her chin. Pulling his hand away, Waluigi rearranged himself while taking a few steps back.

"Well I might as well do this properly." Waluigi extended out his hand for Rosalina to grab onto as he slightly bowed his head.

"Would the Princess Rosalina honor me in being her escort for homecoming?"

* * *

**A/N****:** As I promised, an update that didn't take me months to publish. I like having filler chapters because idk I personally like long stories so I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys in having a chapter with all the girls but as you can see it was all worth it, right? Wow that was a long run-on sentence. Anyways, I hope I gave you guys enough interaction. I was internally squealing as I was writing this. I'm dumb.

Oh and I finally came up with that second story I wanted to write. It stars our lovely couple of Rosalina and Waluigi so if you want to read something else besides this, there's also that one I just started writing. It's called, "Only in Fiction". You guys should totally go and check it out because I really like the idea of this one I came up with and your support is always appreciated.

So, questions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know~


	16. Hooky

Time seemed to have stopped for Rosalina. Previously, she just let the words flow out of her mouth spontaneously instead of thinking first. It was unlike her but she was hoping that this would all slip past his head. To her surprise, he did the exact of opposite. She felt a gentle tug on her right hand and knew that this was real. It wasn't some figment of her imagination. There was no book out there that she has read that could have prepared her for this situation.

"Would the Princess Rosalina honor me in being her escort for homecoming?

Rosalina opened her mouth and then immediately closed it. Her head was screaming at her to say "yes" but for some reason the words didn't want to come out. They were stuck midway through her throat. Her stomach was doing flips and her hands started to shake. Nervousness was an understatement to what she was feeling. _Feeling_… She wasn't used to feeling a vast amount of emotions. The whole ordeal was tiring to her. If this is what really being human meant, she was more than willing to go back up to her observatory and not feel these unpleasant feelings again.

She didn't even know why she was feeling nervous. It wasn't as if this would backfire and he would suddenly turn on his word and laugh at her. Waluigi was many things, yes. But deep down, she knew he wouldn't stoop so low as to do something like that. So why was she nervous? Maybe it was because in the entirety of her life, not once has a guy asked her anything above what a platonic relationship would ask for. Or maybe this is all just her wishful thinking and he's only agreeing this so he could have a partner to spend time with while skipping school. Whatever the real reason was, it was time she stopped playing things safe. After all, human's make risks all the time. Why should she be any different?

She gave Waluigi's hand a quick squeeze and took in a deep breath.

"Yes, I'd love that."

Waluigi looked up and stared at Rosalina's face in disbelief. His eyes scanned her face to see if there was any falsehood written anywhere. He found none. The only thing he saw was a bright smile on her face that radiated a certain type of warmth that he noted always seemed to happen whenever she'd give a genuine smile. Though Rosalina probably assumed Waluigi hated her most of the time during their days together in class but it was quite the contrary. He was perplexed with who she was. Fascinated, almost. He'd often catch many glimpses of her while she wasn't paying attention over the school year so far and caught on to a few things about her. One of these things happened to be the fact that she gives fake smiles and rarely gives out any real smiles.

Seeing this genuine smile sent directly his way made his heart skip two beats. He couldn't quite understand it himself but that fact that he was the cause of such a smile unlocked something deep inside of him that he forgot existed. He didn't know what it was that was unlocked but he was going to waste no time figuring out what it was which would mean spending more time with the woman that stood before him. He returned her smile and for the first time, he thought,

'_I wouldn't mind spending all my time with you'_

* * *

Once Rosalina finally gave her answer, Waluigi led her out of the hallway and into the courtyards of the school. Rosalina stumbled while following. She couldn't help but feel excited over what they were doing. Never has she broken the rules purposely until now. The fact that they could get caught at any moment was exhilarating.

Waluigi slowed down his pace as the two were nearing a bench that was near a fountain. The two sat down on the bench and Waluigi immediately slumped against the bench and blankly stared at the fountain in front of them. Rosalina couldn't stand the silence and softly spoke up.

"So what exactly is it that you do when playing hockey-"

"Hooky, princess. It's called 'hooky'. Hockey is an ice sport." Waluigi rolled his eyes and laughed to himself. He knew Rosalina was as smart as can be but there were times where the girl was a complete ditz to such obvious things. He'd often catch her in situations like there where she would mistake one thing for another. As much as he hated to admit it, he always found it rather cute.

"Oh-. Hooky…. So what do we do when playing hooky?"

Waluigi scrunched his nose and pondered on the question for a moment. There wasn't a definite answer he could give her that would satisfy her curiosity.

"Anything. You can do anything. Some go back to sleep. Others go out somewhere. Really, you can do whatever you want."

Rosalina nodded to herself while she took in the small piece of information.

"Alright then. What is it that you want to do then?"

Waluigi kept quiet and ignored the question completely. He felt no need to answer something that he didn't know the answer to. Most of the time, he was alone whenever he skipped school. He'd usually sit somewhere hidden and get lost in his thoughts. Now that he had the company of another, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Suddenly, he was starting to curse himself for the lack of social skills he had.

Rosalina, on the other hand, simply welcomed the lack of response from Waluigi. As much fun as it was to let go and break a few rules every now and then, she didn't want to end up in any serious trouble if Waluigi were to have them do something absolutely ridiculous. She was about to close her eyes and lean her head against the bench when she heard Waluigi's voice speak up.

"Why do you like this stupid place so much?"

Rosalina snapped her head up with all her attention on Waluigi.

"Pardon me. Could you repeat that?"

"Why do you… Like this place so much? You know, school."

Rosalina took a few minutes to gather up her thoughts to give an appropriate answer though she wasn't quite sure why she enjoyed herself so much here. Learning was great, she supposed, but she was more than capable of doing that on her own at her own pace. So it wasn't the principle of school that she enjoyed so much. It was more of the experiences it brought her.

"Because… For the first time in what feels like forever, I don't have to be alone."

Waluigi tilted his head to the side, slightly confused.

"But don't you have those weird star things with faces…. What are they called…"

"-Lumas."

Waluigi snapped his fingers as if he came up with the answer on his own.

"Right, Lumas! Don't you have them to keep you company?"

Rosalina sighed and felt a little guilty that she'd allow herself to feel a thing like loneliness when she had the comfort of her 'children' around her. Though she was grateful for them, there was always an empty feeling inside of her. As if something was missing and that pained her greatly.

"It's not the same as a real person. As selfish as this sounds, I still secretly crave the company of somebody like me." Rosalina slightly frowned and started berating herself for feeling the things that she felt as she glared down at her feet.

"I don't think it's selfish."

Rosalina kept her body still, only moving her eyes so she could see Waluigi out of the corner of her eye.

"You don't?"

"Of course not. It's human nature and don't try to tell me I'm wrong. I vaguely remember learning that one time I was actually awake in my psychology class when I was younger." Waluigi seemed to have a certain fondness in his eyes from that memory and Rosalina swore she saw a tiny smile start to form on his face. But just as quick as that smile started to form, it went back into its usual frown.

"So stop feeling sorry for yourself. It doesn't really suit you."

Rosalina blinked a few times, astonished with the sudden kindness. All day, Rosalina was continually being surprised from what Waluigi was capable of revealing to her. Deep down, she was glad that she went against her friends wishes and attempted to befriend the man. There were so many layers of complexity to him that he desperately tried to hide from everyone else. It was like she was in on a secret nobody else knew about.

There were few instances of small talk with breaks of silence in between. During one of those breaks of silence, Rosalina stared at the fountain with her eyes furrowed. Waluigi caught onto to this and asked,

"Why the sudden interest in the fountain?"

Rosalina broke away from her thoughts and turned to face him.

"Do you have a coin I could use?"

Waluigi raised an eyebrow, his face contorted in confusion.

"Yeah… Why?"

"I want to throw one into the well and make a wish." Rosalina went back to staring at the well with fondness. She read somewhere that if a person were to throw a coin into a well, that person's wish would come true. Maybe not right at that very moment but it would eventually come true. Rosalina had a specific wish she had in mind and she wanted to have the chance to make the wish as soon as she could so the wish could have as much time as possible for it to come true. Her thoughts were broken with a sarcastic kind of laugh.

"You must be joking if you think I'd waste a coin on some childish antic."

Rosalina shot him a glare. Her glare quickly fell as she thought about how her wish wouldn't come true anymore. The sudden change in expression made Waluigi feel a little bit sorry for her and caused him to sigh.

"Not today but the next time we are ever at this fountain together, I'll give you a coin."

Rosalina smiled to herself at the change in offer and gave a nod of thanks before thinking back to the wish she'll get the chance to make at some point. She truly hoped that this would grant her, her wish instead of it being some superstition.

* * *

After several hours were spent at that bench, the two decided that it was time they have a little change in scenery.

"Okay princess, where do you want to go?"

Rosalina tapped her chin a few times and thought hard about what sort of place she wanted to go to next. She already had been to almost everywhere a student could go to on campus. The inner urge to explore was starting to shine through. She wanted to go to someplace she has never been to and she was sure that Waluigi knew many places on campus only a select few would know about.

"I want to go to a secret place of yours. Preferably somewhere with a view."

A sly grin started to form on Waluigi's face as he grabbed onto Rosalina's hand.

"I know of a place that fits your criteria but you're going to have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Rosalina tightly held onto Waluigi's hand as anticipation started to glimmer in her eyes.

"I trust you."

And with those three words, Waluigi darted off while pulling Rosalina along behind him. They ran back into the building and Waluigi quickly guided her through an elaborate sequence of hallways. Rosalina had to cover her mouth with her free hand to stifle all the giggles that dared to escape her mouth. All stress and worry were gone at that point. In this sheer moment traversing, Rosalina felt herself fully let go and finally experienced what pure fun was.

Once they pasted through many hallways, Waluigi pressed his hand against the wall as if he was feeling for something specific. After a few minutes of his hand searching, it found its target and moments later, Rosalina heard a click and a part of the wall started to move forward. Rosalina gasped at what she saw before her eyes.

"It's- It's a secret door! How did you find out about this?"

Waluigi placed his index finger against his mouth as if he were telling her to shush.

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"But you're not a magi-"

"Oh be quiet." Waluigi gave her a playful glare before leading her through the door. As soon as they were both through the door, Waluigi quickly closed it in fear that someone might have seen them. Once the door was closed, Waluigi went back to his running as he led Rosalina up a spiral staircase.

Rosalina continued to wonder where exactly this staircase leaded to. She mentally thanked herself for taking up a sport to keep her in shape otherwise, she'd be wheezing from all the stairs that they were running through. She tried to get a glimpse of Waluigi's face and briefly saw that there was no indication of tiredness or fatigue what so ever on his face. He may be no hero like Mario or Luigi but she concluded that if it were a competition of stamina, neither of the two would have stood a chance against Waluigi. A strange feeling started to stir inside of her. She couldn't pinpoint what it was but it something like…. Pride? Before she could think any longer about it, Waluigi stopped her and pointed to an open window.

"There's a ladder right next to this window. Be careful. I rather not explain to the entire student body how you managed to fall out of a window and kill yourself."

Rosalina rolled her eyes at the dry humor and followed Waluigi out the window towards the ladder. She climbed it to top and felt two hands start to pull her up from the ladder. Waluigi lifted her up from the ladder and placed her right next to him.

"A secret place with a view. Does this fit your expectations?"

Rosalina looked up from where she was sitting and took in her surroundings. Below her was a birds eye view of the entire campus. Above her was the sky painted in oranges and reds. From the looks of it, it was around dusk. Rosalina could only nod to Waluigi's question. The words were stolen from her lips and replaced with an awestruck silence.

"It's so beautiful…"

Waluigi smiled to himself and felt pleased with Rosalina's reaction to it all.

"I go here whenever I really need to think about things."

"Like what sort of things?"

Waluigi shrugged. He didn't feel like going into detail about the life questions he would ask himself whenever no one was around or the confusing thoughts he was having lately due to a certain princess that pushes his buttons on a regular basis. Rosalina caught onto the sudden mood change and didn't want to pry any more out of him. Instead, she changed the topic.

"So do you like high school more now or was your first time going better?"

Waluigi didn't think too much on his answer since he didn't have much of a care for school in general.

"They're about the same. They both suck."

Rosalina slumped her shoulders and felt a little disappointed with his answer. She had hoped that she was able to make his experience this time a little better than his first time going to school.

"But… I guess you could say this time around doesn't suck as much as the first time."

Rosalina perked her head up, relieved in the addition to his answer.

"R-Really?!"

"Yes really. Let's just say I had an entertaining thorn in my side to keep my company this whole time." Waluigi slightly turned his head and gave Rosalina a wink which caused the princess to look away as a tiny pink blush started to form on her face. Waluigi stared at Rosalina, amused before he randomly went on about his first time around in high school.

For the rest of their time up on the roof, Rosalina intently listened to all of the mischief Waluigi would get himself into until the sun was replaced with the moon.

* * *

**A/N**: And there you have it. Since you're all so lovely and wonderful, I gave you something much longer than what I normally post. I hope you all liked it. I had a fun time writing it all. And I must say, I love it when you guys give me long reviews. Dsiogjodfsigjdiofhdt screams. But I have say this, if you don't like this ship at all, don't read this story. I clearly stated who the main couple would be. I don't see why you'd go out of your way to read this whole thing and then leave a comment saying how you don't like this ship and then go on to say how your OTPs are better. That is like the most pointless thing you could say to me. Really. It's highly immature too.

On a side note, I finally watched Frozen and now I want to write about it because I love Elsa and I totally ship her with Jack Frost. What is with me and shipping ships that don't even exist? Idk but I really want to so badly. Alright I'm done talking. I love you all and thank you so much for your opinions and support. It gives me so much encouragement and motivation. Till next time, see you all later~


End file.
